


If that’s what you want

by zhangkylin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Good Slade!, Hurt emotion Dick Grayson, Multi, Sad Dick Grayson, Slade likes Dick's father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangkylin/pseuds/zhangkylin
Summary: Back but no welcome....No one wants him even his family, well except Damian, Cass and AlfredThey want him never appear before their face, everWhat will Dick do? Do as they want
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson & Tiger, Dick Grayson & his family, Dick Grayson and Cassandra, Dick Grayson and Midnighter, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 122
Kudos: 242





	1. Summary

Dick Grayson comes back

Everyone whom he loves turn their back on him, mad at him, turn him down,....

Everyone but Damian, Cass, Alfred and his uncles and aunties

They don’t want to see, to talk do even to work with him

If he goes, they will be happy? If yes then he willing to cause he is an idiot always put everyone before him

Dick comes back to people who want him, need him, appreciate him

Will he happy? Will they happy? Maybe or maybe not. Sometimes, you can’t fix what you destroyed


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How his life...

After Spyral, he thinks that he can have his life back: can be a good friend, a good son, a good brother for his sinblings, a good model for them too,... more and more things Dick thought he can get back. But maybe the univer doesn’t like him much like he thinks. The frist thing he received after coming back was a strong fist to his jaw by Jason, a cold icy look from Tim, a disappointed look from Babs, some insults from his friends which he won’t narrate, never. Only ones who didn’t attack or yell, yet, at him were Cass, Damian and Alfred, Bruce just... Bruce, he just sat in front of Batcomputer without comments. Dick looked at Damian frist because the kid is still alive! His robin’s still alive! He couldn’t belive it! Dick took slow steps toward Damian, he walked so slow like he dragged is legs. He stopped in front of Damian, he wanted to drag him in a hug, a tight one but he didn’t dare, he could bear what others said or did to him but with Damian he just couldn’t

“Dami.... Dami... You-you’re stille alive...” Dick choked out with his sobs

Damian looked up to him without saying anything. It made Dick’s heart broke, but there was nothing he could do because Damian had rights to mad at him, had right to not see him as brother anymore. While floating in thought, a pair of small but strong hands hugged his waist. Damian hugged him and was looking up at his eyes

“Don’t leave me again, Grayson”

“I’m so sorry Dami... I’m so sorry...” - he sobbed

“Not your fault. I-I can understand why you did what you did. I was rised like that when I was in League of Shadows. Just don’t leave me, Richard”

“Oh Dami... I’m so sorry kiddo... I won’t leave you again, I promise”

“Good”

Dick still hugged Damian when Cassandra stepped to in front of him

“Cass, I-“

Cass put her finger on his lip and she signed

‘I am not mad at you. I understand, I was rised like how Damian was. I’m happy that finally you can come back, come home. Welcome home, brother’

She joined him and Damian in the group hug. He laughed with tear, he gathered his sister to his side and he hugged his sister and brother tigher. A pat on his nape made he looked up. Alfred smiled at him, the smiled with understand, the smile with warm and happy. He felt loved again after so long, he felt relief that there was/is still some people love him as before...


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst on Dick’s side... I think?

That night, Dick slept in his old bedroom with Cass on his left side and Damian on his right side. Sleep without nightmares, peaceful sleep that he could have, finally. Next breakfast absolutely not on his side, again. When the trio came to kitchen, Tim and Jason already there

“Good morning Master Richard, Master Damian, Mistress Cassandra”

“Morning Alf. Morning Jay, Timmy”

Tim just ignored him, Jason scowled at him and snapped

“Don’t call me that! You don’t have right!”

“Jay-“

“Stop!”

“Why are you still here? Don’t you know that you aren’t welcomed here?”

“Master Timmothy! Master Jason! Stop right there! Please keep silent and have peaceful breakfast. Apologize to Master Richard too”

“No, we won’t!”

“Master Jason-“

“It’s fine Alf. Let eat breakfast then I can bring Dami to school”

“Master Richard...”

“It’s fine Alf. Breakfast, ok?”

“Yes, Master Richard”

Damian and Cass sat on both side of him, he really glad that they did. Air was so tense, Damian ate while glare at Jason and Tim, Cass put her hand on his and squeeze.

After breakfast, he dropped Damian at school and promised to pick him up later. He had plan to go to meet his friends... and have any his plans happend like he wanted? Well none. His friends’s reaction were similar to his family if not worse, more physical and verbals. Despite of that, he still kept his smile because he deserved all of this. After beating both physical and emotion, he back to manor and lied on his bed. He wondered how could he fix the situation, when no answer came, Dick took his phone out and scrolled all contacts. He just sighed because no one will answer his call, not anymore. He just lied there and looked at the ceiling

Dinner was bad as breakfast but patrol was worse. No one wanted to patrol with him except Damian and Cass. But before they could say anything, Steph came and dragged Cass with her though her protests. Batman couldn’t be without Robin so Damian out of option. Jason and Tim wanted to work together, that led to the fact Dick patrol alone with never happend before whenever he patroled in Gotham. His part was quiet so his job was done faster and Dick back to Batcave before everyone. He quickly wrote his report, notes for Dami and Cass, handed over those notes and said good bye to Alfred. He returned to his apartment in Bludhaven after 1 hour, he contined his routine, take a shower, watch some things, read reports or news then go to bed

Every weekend, Dick has to come to manor to have dinner with family, Alfred’s rules, a month passed since he came back, right now it’s fifth dinner but still the same, the same like four dinners before: tension air, glare, hateful speech, yelling,.... keep flying from his family’s mouth. There are yelling to him from Jason and Timmothy’s side, glares from Stephenie and Barbara’s side, defence for him from Damian and support gesture from Cass. He can do it, he can bear whatever his family say or do to him, he can’t bear lose them one more time, he just can’t. But today, it’s too much, today is his parents’s anniversary, the day he lost his world, lost everything he had and knew. Only Alfred seems like remember what day is because he prepares Dick’s favourite foods, all from his mother’s recipes.

Family gathers all around table: Bruce at the head, Dick on his left with Damian and Cass beside him, opposite are Tim, Jason and Stephenie. They don’t chat just sit and wait silently for Alfred to place dishes. When he sees what the dishes are, something inside him lights up

“Aflred, they are...”

“Yes, Master Richard. I hope that you like them”

“I-I will very like them. Thank you Alf”

“You’re welcome”

The others make face when they see what’s in their plates, he knows that Romani’s food is not everyone’s taste but still hurt. Damian looks at his plate then turn and looks at Dick with wide eyes

“Yours?”

“Yes Dami”

“It’s time already?”

“It is Dames...”

“I see. Bon appetite Richard”

“Bon appetite”

Cass gives him a thump up then dig in her plate. Their gestures make his heart warm, give him hope, maybe he can fix the situation... he really hope so. When three of them eat their meal others include Bruce- his father all stand up and leave the room, they look at Alfred’s disapproval look and say excuses

“I have work need to do” - Tim and Barbara

“I am not hungry anymore” - Jason says with disgust

“I need to prepare for patrol tonight. Bring something else but that down to Batcave for me later. And don’t make anything like this thing again, Alfred” - Bruce says nonchalantly

Stephenie just stand and go. Cass signs something to him but he can’t make himself look and think, his mind feels so blank, so numb. Damian growls at them and claim to sit on his lap, his Robin hugs him around neck, buries his face on Dick’s neck

“Don’t think about them, ignore them. They don’t deserve your time”

Cass pats his cheek

‘He’s right. Don’t mind them. You have me, have us’

Alfred sits at Bruce’s seat and takes his hand

“I’m sorry Master Richard”

“I’m fine Alf. Today is not important day anyway”

Damian tights his hold

“It’s important. To you so it’s important to me too. We are family”

“Thanks kiddo” - Dick hug his brother back

‘I will patrol with you tonight’

“Don’t, Stephenie needs you watch her back. Keeping her, others and yourself safe, for me?”

‘Yes, keep safe, brother’

“Thank you, little sis” - Dick kisses her on forehead

“Then I will go with you”

“No Dami, Batman needs Robin”

“You’re my Batman”

“Yes. But Bruce is Batman so Bruce needs you. Protect him for me?”

“Tt, fine”

“Aww! I love you two so much!”

He drags Cass on his lap as well and hugs both of them

“I will let this one pass, Richard”

“Yeah yeah Dami”

“Master Richard...”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine Alf. I have you, Dami and Cass here so I’m not alone. Sit and eat with us, please?”

“My pleasure Master Richard”

He has his grandfather, his little brother (maybe his son) and his little sister with him on his worst day of every year. He will be fine until the end of the day, he will be, if not then he must be for who cares and loves him

While run across Crime Alley, Nightwing notes many groons drag girls and children from street to abandoned warehouse, who are dragged they are not willing. Nightwing hides in shadow and follows them into the back of warehouse. So those guys are trafficker, and those girls and children will be transfer tonight. They are not big deal for Nightwing but he can’t fight without notice the victim’s safety

“Oracle. Nightwing. I need some hands here”

“There are no one available”

“Anyone near my location?” - Dick doesn’t let hurt in how he speaks, luckily his voice still neutral

“Red Hood and Red Robin 10 minutes, Spoiler and Batgirl 15 minutes, Batman and Robin are engaging now”

“Let me know when they come. Nightwing out”

“Roger”

Plan is he will stay still and wait for his famil- his co-workers come, but have anything happened like he planned before? Those scums approach those victims and start move their hands on their body, they take off clothes? Do they intend to... no, no he can’t let it happens! Screw the plan! Fuck it!

Nightwing lands lightly on the ground, silently takes down one by one. He already takes down more than half before they notice, swears under breath, Dick takes out his escrimas and starts to ‘dance’. He moves to in front of the victims, fights and shields them at once.

After some minutes, the groons stop attack instead of gather before him, Dick steps back and whispers to the oldest girl

“Go and release anothers, then galther all of them behind me. Go!”

The groons don’t react the girl’s motion, still keep close eyes on him, well that’s what he wants, attention on him, helps others safe. Right when all victims stay safe after him, the fight starts again, lucky for him that there is gun. Dick keeps fighting and taking down the groons, one by one, until only two groons still stand. The first groon kicks him on side, he supposes to dodge but at this moment, the second groon strikes forward intend to stab the boy. Nightwing holds the blade in his hand ignore the wound and kick the groon in head make him unonscious. Unfortunately, it makes his side opens, he takes a kick right on his ribs, and maybe some of them crack a little, grimaced Dick kicks the man on his chest sends him fly to the wall. After tying all the groons, he takes slowly steps toward victims

“Hey, don’t worry, the bad guys are not here anymore. You are safe”

“N-no...” - a girl maybe 11 sobs

“Don’t worry, you are fine. All of you. Do you know who I am?”

The group shake their heads, um... how can he explain to them that he is a good guy?

Fortunately a boy, second oldest scoots close to him and says with small voice

“Nightwing?”

“Yes, I am. You know Nightwing?”

“I’m from Blud. You are a real Nightwing?”

“Yes”

“Nightwing!”

The boy immediately hugs and sobs on his chest

“Sh, sh... everything is fine, I’m right here, I don’t let anything harms you”

The others look at the scene then at each other. Seem like they made decision, they scoot close to him, cling to him, Dick gathers all of them in a group hug, he uses a soft and gentle voice

“Are you hurt?”

“No...”

“My h-hand is h-hurt...”

“Ok can you let me see your hand?”

The girl expose her wound, a burn, tobacco’s burn, his veins boil with rage but he needs to keep his gentle face

“Ok, let me help you feel better ok?”

Receive a nob, he takes some medicines from his belt to treat her burn, but before he can do anything, people rush in, they jump, hide behind him and start crying. Dick glances behind and see his family, all of them, he should have felt relief but there is only angry and tired, because why do they come now, he called 30 minutes ago, they were far from each other and now, whoa looks at them! Appear together from nowhere and scare those children more. He keeps his growl down

“Sh, sh. I know them, they work with me”

“Really Mr. Nightwing”

“Yes. Shall we stand and go out of here. Police are coming”

“We are scare...”

“Hum... then how about close your eyes, take each other hand while hold any part of me?”

“Can we?”

“Sure. All right, Nathan and Julie -two oldest, hold my hand and take other hand with other. Yeah, like that”

Dick waits for them settle and around him as well

“Ok, now we go. Just close your eyes and go with me”

Surprisingly, the kids are trully trust him. They make line to the door, walk pass his family without word. He stays with the kids until all of them are picked up by police. He smiles and turns to face his family

“Why did you engage?” - typical Batman

“They are in danger” - he keeps his voice flat

“You put them in more danger!” - Timmothy says with a frown

“Did I?” - he titles his head

“Yes” - Batman says with disappointed

“Ah ah, they aren’t hurt because I engaged, if I not then who knows what happened?”

“Golden Boy has a big confidence” - Jason whistle

“I do not”

“Write report as soon as you back at manor, include the girl’s wound”

“Whoa no hurt?”

“I have done with my part tonight, I will head back” - Dick turns and starts walking

“Wait, Nightwing I will go with you” - Damian says the first time that night

“If that’s what you want”

“Yes, Nightwing, I want to”

“Then shall we go, kiddo?”

“Tt-“

“All right, everyone continues patrol and back to home at 2.30” - Batman says to others

What he speaks, it stings, to him he refers manor, to them he refers home, whoa, just whoa, no welcome huh? Two of them quiet come to Batcave, Damian turns to changing room, he just sits on the chair in front of the Batcomputer and write his report

“Richard, why don’t you go to change?”

“Hum... Sorry Damian, I need come back to my apartment tonight”

“Why Richard? They make you leave?”

“No no, I have to work tomorrow. I have day job Dames”

“When will you come here?”

“Weekend, dinner you remember?”

“Yes Richard...” - Damian lookd down at his feet, it’s hurt Dick so much, he doesn’t want to make his Robin sad

“You can come to my place whenever you want. You can call me whenever you want too, day or night I will always answer”

“Really?”

“Really Dami. You need and I will be here, no matter what”

“Thank you Richard. Are you hurt anywhere?”

“Nope! I’m fine. You should go to sleep, you have class tomorrow”

“Tt- you should too”

“Aw! I know you love to Dami! I love you too, love you very much!”

He picks his brother up and sets him on his lap for a bear hug, the return from Damian catches him off guard. His baby brother says with very small voice

“I love you too Richard”

Dick grins and hugs his brother more tighter. A whole minute later, feels Dami stiring, he chuckles and let the kid down. After Damian goes to his room, Dick is alone in Batcave, he finishes his report faster than he thinks

“Master Richard, you’ve done?”

“Yes, Alf. I put it here, let Bruce knows when he’s back”

“Yes Master Richard. May I ask you that will you go to rest now?”

“Sorry, I have to back to my apartment, my job is tomorrow”

“Ah, I see. When will you come home again?”

“Dinner every Saturday”

“Indeed sir. Please be safe Master Richard”

“I will”

Dick hugs his grandfather before lets go and limps to his bike

“Was you hurt?”

“Nah, I’m fine”

“Master Richard”

“Uhm... scratch on my palm and maybe bruise’s ribs”

“Please co-“

“I have to go now, good night grandpa”

Dick says but doesn’t dare look at Alfred

“Good night, grandson”

His head snaps up immediately, Alfred smiles warmly to him, he realises he gives back the same smiles to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write something more angst for Dick, but I still feel that it’s not enough, not deep enough for Dick reaches his breaken point


	4. Chapter 3

The roar of engine echos cave’s walls, right behind are engine sounds of bikes, Batclan are back from their patrol. They go to change and return, Bruce looks around but doesn’t see his ward or his son, frowning, he asks his butler

“Where are Dick and Damian?”

“Master Damian went to bed an hour ago, Master Richard went back to his place”

“Where is his report?”

“On your computer”

Bruce picks the papers up and starts to read

“Reckless, irresponsible”

“Pardon sir?”

“He missed reason of the girl’s burn and reason why he engaged”

“I’m sure there are in report, sir”

“Not enough”

“Seem like Golden Boy is not Golden anymore” - Jason snorts at where he sits

“I think he would do better” - Timmothy and Barbara shake their head

Stephenie just hum, only Cass signs to Alfred

‘Was he hurt?’

“He-“

“Don’t mind him Cass, he’s fine, he couldn’t be hurt by something like that” - Stephenie says boring

“Is that what all of think?”

Alfred receives nobs as answers for his question. He can’t believe them, they didn’t listen to Richard’s explanation, just keep throwing stuffs at him without reason, ignore him, especially today, not only forget his parent’s anniversary in Bruce’s case, made faces with Richard’s favourite food from his mother’s recipes but also don’t trust his decision, don’t care that he is a human too and can be hurt like everyone. And one of things makes him angry the most is that they left him alone, needed half an hour to get to there but it just only need half that time in case some one else need them. He feels hurt, sad for his grandson

“Do you need me for anything else, sirs?”

“No”

“Then I will go upstair and check Master Damian before bed. Good night Master Wayne, Master Todd, Master Drake, Mistress Brown and Mistress Gordon. Shall you go with me Mistress Cassandra?”

‘Yes, Alf’

\--------------

From that night, Dick rarely comes to manor, he only comes to dinner on Saturday, and patrol Gotham the same night with Robin and Orphan. After left report, Nightwing takes off immediately. And no one minds him at all, it likes they’re happy because he’ve gone. Midnighter suddently pops in front of him when he ties some thugs

“What the f-? M?”

“Yeah kid, long time no see your pretty face”

“No offen but why are you here?”

“No taken, I have nothing to do so just want to visit my only favourite vigilante”

Rising eyebrow, he can’t help but giggles

“You want me believe thing like that M?”

“Maybe, Apollo says hi anyway”

“Tell him thank you”

“Tell him yourself kid”

“Fine. Tell me why you here, the truth M”

Mignighter steps closer, in his personal place but Dick doesn’t mind, they have done like that many times before

“I am worried for you, Grayson”

“Why? I’m good”

“Are you? Then why are you here right now? Alone in Bludhaven, not with your family or at least with your baby brother?”

“I have work to do, you know?”

“Don’t fool me, Grayson. Your heart’s beat changes”

Dick turns away, he doesn’t want to worry or lie to person who still cares about him, but... Midnighter places his finger under Dick’s chin to title his head back

“Why? Tell me Grayson”

“They don’t welcome me here. My family, my friends, just Dami, Alf and Cass and my uncles and aunties in League too, they are happy to see me... I-I don’t know wh-what to do anymore, M...”

He chokes at last word, Dick wipes them angrily doesn’t want to show his weakness then he just laughes lowly, Midnighter saw all his weakness scenes before, he knows him more than any his loved ones know. They sit together on the edge of the highest building,

Dick tells Midnighter everything that have happend since he came back while M strokes his back gently. He feels better after finishing but immediately feels guitly because made M listens to his pettiness

“M, I’m so-“

“If you say sorry, I will toss you though the door into our place for Apollo makes something into your skull while I go and take my wrath on your so called friends and family. So help me Grayson, say I’m sorry”

“Uhm... I... well thank you M”

“We don’t need formal, kid. Call me when you need me”

Midnighter touches side of his neck lightly, communicator or mark that M told him time ago. Dick nobs then two of them separate from each other. Next day, Dick goes to Watchtower about his case, he steps out of the zeta tube, there are only two he really wants to meet and others he has to: Superman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Batman.

_‘Great, just great! Universe loves me so much!!’_

“Nightwing!I miss you so much!”

Superman holds him tight with a bear hug, he loves that kind of action, he loves this person so much, always there understand and support him

“Me too, Superman”

Clark slowly drops him on the floor. J’onn gives him a nob with small smile, he gives him back hundred watt smile

“You need something, Nightwing?” - Clark asks in caring way

“I have something relate to Metropolis and Central City. Five of victims that I saved several nights before come from there. One from my city, I found them at Gotham and none of them come from this city”

“So weird...”

“Yeah. So I need your assistance to investigate deeper”

“Sure, I’m in. When do you need me?”

“Whenver you want”

“Then I will start tomorrow in Metropolis, good?”

“It’s fine. Just do thing on your way then tell me your result and what you find out”

“Ok. I will do my best”

“Relax, Clark”

“You can’t blame me. It’s long time ago since the last time we worked together. I miss the way we do”

“Me too, Clark”

Both of them talk with other and ignore the others, J’onn doesn’t mind because he knows that if Dick needs his assistance he will ask him, he believes Dick knows what he is doing. But Batman and Flash don’t seem like they know

“Hey!”

“Yes, Flash?”

“Central City is mine! Don’t you need to ask me before decide anything?”

“I already ask you. I asked **both** of you for **your assistance** to help me investigate **my case** in **your territory** , and I didn’t say anything make sense that I will go to there myself”

“I won’t give you my assistance”

“There are your citizens, your choice. Just don’t forget and get your dumb stuff cloud your mind, they are children and they need your protection”

“I will investigate but I won’t report to you, you’re not my boss”

“Fine to me. I don’t care how you do, I just need result. You can mail me yours”

“Fine”

Wal-Flash growls and turns to leave. He is so tired, he doesn’t want to deal with anything beside the safety of people need protection, but before him right now, there is one problem, a big problem he needs to deal

“Why do you need to come to here?”

“I need to meet Clark and Flash”

“You have nothing to do at Watchtower. And you can use communicator to contact them”

“I need to meet them face to face. And in case you forget, I’m a unoffical active member of Justice League”

“You need to go through me before come to ask assistance”

“Why?”

“It’s in my city”

“It’s not”

“Nightwing...”

“Batman”

Their conversation becomes tenser and tenser, or maybe tenser on Bruce’s side and more emotionless on Dick’s side. He doesn’t have free time to deal with stupid stuff like ‘don’t need anyone assistance’

‘Oh, screw it! There are kids need protection, they are more important than Batman’s pride, beside I askes on my case, relate my city, nothing lead to Gotham. Fuck it!!!’

“If you don’t have anything else to say, I will go back to patrol. Goodnight Batman”  
He turns and walks through the hall with Clark flies after him. When he reaches zeta tube, Clark puts hand on his shoulder, the weight not much, it’s so warm

“Did something happen between you two?”

“Nothing”

“Dick, you can tell me, I’m always here for you”

“Really Clark, there’s nothing wrong. Bruce is Bruce, that’s all”

He doesn’t believe in Dick but he lets it pass

“Ok, just remember that I have your back, you’re not alone”

“Thank you Uncle Clark”

“No problem Dick, you are my nephew anyway. You should go to Kent’s farm, Ma misses you, Lois too”

“They will maim me frist or they won’t?”

“Well, they don’t... I think?”

“You make me feel so relieve” - mockingly but with huge smile

“I’m sure they miss you”

“I miss them too. I will visit your home later. Can I bring friends with me?”

“Do I know them?” - Clark asks suspiciously - “That’s not I don’t trust you but I need to make sure they don’t harm Ma, Lois and you”

“I know you are worried. But don’t, honestly they care about me more than anyone else but you, Lois, your Ma, equal to my others uncles and aunties, not include me family. You know them but just their reputation”

“Uhm... good or bad?”

“A bit of both” - he giggles

Clark casts him a look that screams ‘are you kidding me?’ Then he signs and smiles

“If you say so, then bring them with you when you come”

“Thanks Uncle Clark! I will tell them. I have to go, bye and good night Superman!”

“Good night Nightwing”


	5. Chapter 4

Nightwing saves woman from a gang’s gun fire in Gotham, he takes a bullet on his side of stomach for her. He presses his com to call for back up but there are no answer from both Oracle or others Bats. There are too many civilians still stuck between gun fire, he can’t let them die but he doesn’t have confidence that he can protect them and take down groons without some injured. Someone creams when is hit on shoulder, one of things Bat taught him pops on his mind

_**‘Other’s life is more important than your life’** _

Same line as when Bat beat him into the Spyral undercover mission without his willing. Only with that line can make his body move and stop his hesitance. He turns to the woman whom he shields behind

“Call police then stay here, hide behind this dumpster. Come out when I call”

He starts to stand but she grabs his wrist, her voice’s wavering

“Y-you are going out there? No-no one w-with you?”

“Seem like that”

“Don’t! You will be hurt!”

“I have to. There are still have people need my help”

“It’s Gotham! You shouldn’t sacrifice yours for us!” - she wants to stand but Dick puts his hand on her shoulder to keep her still

“You’re important to me. Call police and stay”

“I want to help! I can distract them for you...”

“You call police is help me. Know you safe help me a lots”

“Nightwing.... please don’t come out there...”

“You know my name?”

“Yes. We know you, you save us more than any vigilances else. And you always make sure us safe and unharmed before leaving...”

“Ah. Then you know I will go anyway, don’t you?” - Dick titles his head, surprised that Gotham’s citizens think so high about him

“Yes... I will call police as you said. Please be safe” - she looks at him hopefully but he can’t promise things that he can’t keep

“I will try”

He throws himself into the field, takes a deep breath and start to dance again. A man sneaks on his back, intends to stab on his shoulder, he can’t let his guard down and lets civilians get hurt so he braves himself and ready to be stabbed then ‘Bang!’ - a gun shot and the man downs. Quickly hit opponent on his head, Dick turns around with hope that his family come. His savior is no one but Deathstroke the Terminator, the man steps on between the fight like walks around his house’s yard. Slade only needs one and half to take all the groons still stand down. Dick stands and looks at the man with a dumb face, when Slade walks close to him, Dick asks can’t cover his surprise

“Why are you here?”

“Here?”

“Here as in Gotham”

“I have business here”

“Well... civilians?”

“No”

“Ok then should I go before you take on your business?”

“You don’t have to. And why don’t you stop me?”

“Not civilians then I don’t. Beside it’s Bats’s city not mine”

He looks up the sky, Bat’s signal is lighting. So Bats will come here some minutes later, he should go but he wants to stay and waits to make sure civilians are took care of. He looks back at the man in front of him

“You make the boundary so clear, pretty bird”

“They make it themselves not me. Anyway thanks for your help, I own you one. You should go before they come”

“Did you call them?”

“Couldn’t make through”

“And you engaged no matter what?”

Dick shrugs, Slade just looks at him then sighs

“When you was Renegade, you not bad like now. Now you are worse”

Dick feels so offend, and insults his abilities

“Hey! My skills are good and they are better! My abilities too!”

“I don’t talk about those. Yes, your abilities improve more than before. But how you think still like that”

Before he can ask the man what does it mean, siren comes not far from where they stand. Nightwing elbows the man but Deathstroke refuses to leave. Commissioner comes to them, cut off what he intends to say, he asks Nightwing and glares at Deathstroke, Dick notes that Jim already puts his hand of gun. He face palms inside and keeps his professional face outside

“Commissioner”

“Nightwing. I have call from a woman ask to come here and help you. But I see that there’s nothing left to do”

“Well. We took them down so you can call paramedics and check up those civilians? I think they are hurt”

“They are doing but no injured can be find so don’t worry. Where are other Bats?”

“Busy”

“And why is Deathstroke here?”

“He just passing, and help me with them” - Dick gestures to where cops grabs beaten groons. Surprisingly, Slade didn’t kill anyone. He needs to ask the man later reason behind, for now he needs to focus and handle this situation so smoothly

“He did?” - Jim asks suspiciously

“Yes”

The woman from before come to them with a man who he helped with a blade, they stand near Nightwing than Commissioner

_‘Well maybe they feel safer with me’_

“This man helped Nighwting with those scums. You can’t arrest this man while he helped our hero with his job that his allies couldn’t”

“Yes, she’s right. You can’t. Nighwting was there when we needed. You are not, city’s heroes aren’t there either. They helped us, we can’t let you suspect them or arrest one of them”

They cross their arms and move to stab in front of them, others victims come as well. Cops and Commissioner only look at them then sigh and do their job again

“I won’t arrest them or suspect them. I know they help you, Nightwing has helped us many times before and he is one of our hero. I or we can’t let our hero down after he helps us. You guys can go, we will take those criminals to station then prison”

Dick glances at Slade meaning ‘the heck is that?’. But Slade only shrugs then turns around to stand near his bike. Dick stays a bit longer, after make sure everything is okay, he walks to his bike but is dragged at Slade’s bike instead

“Wha-!”

“Come, you will go with me”

“But my bike-!”

“Will come. Give me your wrist computer”

Dick gives him without comment. What do you want him to do? Fight this man? In best shape, he will, maybe, but with a bullet wound like right now, hell no! Slade gives his computer back after types something in there

“Alright. Hop on”

“But-!”

“Richard. Don’t make me make you do”

“You- fine. I will come”

He claims on the bike, hold on the man’s waist

“There, happy?” – sarcastically

Answer him is a ‘hum’ sound. They ride to a building at the most expensive district in Gotham, his bike already at the parking, Dick needs to use all his training to make him not to gasp and shout like fans see their idol. He follows Slade to the penthouse on the top floor dumbly. He can say what? This man is a mercenary for decades, with salary that his can’t compare 1/1000! The only thing he can say right now, ‘ _so UNFAIR!!!_ ’ But it’s life.

They come in the house and change to some comfortable clothes before Dick flops into an amazing comfortable couch, he can lie on this thing several days without complain

“I love your couch. Hey, how mu-“

“You can’t afford with your salary now, teacher Grayson”

“How do-! Never mind, you always know everything about me. Then I will stay here for so long~~”

“Stay as long as you want”

“Can you let me borrow it after you leave? Don’t burn it down yet”

Slade looks at him like he is the biggest idiot on the world

“What!”

“Why do I have to burn down this place? The only reason I can think about that you try to cook and let the house on fire”

“This is your safehouse and you don’t want anyone knows about its address?”

“This is not one of my safehouses. This is my apartment, pretty bird”

“Your apartment?”

“Yes. Stay still and let me clean the wound”

Slade goes down on one his knee to have clear view of Dick’s wound. Dick looks at the man in awe

“Why? Why do you take me to your apartment instead of one of your safehouses?”

“Kid, you know most of my safehouses addresses. I trust you and I believe in that you won’t use this information to turn against me. Like I never use your identify to against you”

“I know that you won’t use. I know what kind of man you are. But how do you trust me?”

“How long have we know each other?”

Slade asks while still treat his wound

“More than 10 years...”

“How long since you knew my identity?”

“8...”

“And have you used it against me or let your family done the same?”

“No”

“There is the point. You prove yourself enough to me”

Speechless with what Slade just said, Dick leans on back of the couch, awhile later, he asks bitterly

“You, M, Clark, Diana, Hal, J’onn, Oliver, Dinah, Dami, Cass and Alfred can trust me, happy while see me but not my family? Not the man who I see as my father? Not my friends as well. Why?”

“They are not you. They need someone to blame to help them feel less petty, and you. You are too kind, always ready to take their shits although you don’t have to do”

“But, I want it. I want to help them” Dick argues weakly

“Do you? Do they really need help with that kind? I will answer for you, they don’t. They have to learn to bear with their fails, their loses. You have enough of yours, Dick. Let theirs of your shoulder”

“But-“

“But what?”

“Then what is my life purpose?” He looks with teary eyes

Slade makes a surprising move, he lets Dick sat on his lap, hugs him, strokes hairs above his nape while tugs Dick’s head under his chin

“What’s important to your life?”

“Make Bruce prounds...?”

“Not this. Try again”

“Help others?”

“Which is?”

“Who needs my protection, civilians?”

“Close enough. What’s else?”

“Make my parents pround...”

“Yes, that’s it. How do you do it?”

“Live the life I want to live, helps people, save the world”

“Yes pretty bird. You have done those things since you was eight. And what’s else your parents want you to do?”

“I don’t know...”

“Have a happy life”

“How do you know? You’re not them” he turns slightly to look at the man’s eyes

“I am a father too, Richard. I know how parents feel and want for their child. I’m believe that you parents want you have happy life with ones you love and they love you back as well” - Slade says seriously

“I- I know that. But....” - Dick signs and slumps deeper on Slade’s chest

“I will try”

Slade makes a small smiles and places a soft kiss on his soft hair

“Good. Now rest”

Dick closes his eyes and sleep quickly, there is one of the few times he can sleep so peacefully. Slade stands with Dick on his arms and walks to Dick’s bedroom - he prepares room for the bird on every single of his houses include his safehouses as well because he wants to show the bird he still has somewhere for him, he lays his pretty bird gently on bed.

He turns to leave the room but he feels something hold his sleeve, he turns back and looks at Dick, he is still sleeping but has a frown between his eyebrows. Slade sighs then accepts his fate, he claims on and lays near the edge of the bed, Slade gently gather the bird closer but not too close to him and let his head stays on his chest while stroke his back lightly. Dick makes a content voice then snugs closer. Slade chuckles, after awhile, he takes Dick’s phone and makes a call, the other side doesn’t make long, they pick up after two beeps

“Master Richard?”

“No, Pennyworth”

“Ah, Mr. Wilson. So Master Dick is with you right now?”

“Yes, he is. He is sleeping and have a bullet wound”

“Is it serious? How is he now? Why did he have that wound?” - Alfred asks with his normal voice but Slade can note worry under

“He’s fine now. Not too bad. You should ask your masters and mistresses about the reason” - Slade growls but keeps it’s low, don’t want to wake the sleeping man

“Can you enlighten for me, Mr. Wilson? I fail to understand”

“He called you Bats but couldn’t get through. He engaged anyway, I can think there are two reasons why he did: 1- still have civilians in there, he couldn’t abandon them; 2- things Bat taught him, and like sacrifice idiot himself, he did. I came before the Bat’s signal lighting up, but it was 10 minutes after he tried to contact. During 10 minutes, there was no phone call or tries to contact back to him from both Gordon or Bats. You are the one who should enlighten for me, Pennyworth. Did they cut him out from their contact?”- he controls his wrath, Dick doesn’t need it now

“No, they didn’t, if they did I had found that already. I will tell Master Bruce about Master Richard’s condition”

“Don’t tell anyone. Richard doesn’t need Wayne or anyone treated him like shit confrontation right now. You know how he takes, don’t you?”

“Yes, I know very well. I won’t tell Master Bruce where or who Master Richard with. I will investigate about the contact line. Thank you for what you did. Please keep Master Richard safe and tell him that he are going to apologise so much for let himself hurt that much” - Alfred threats with no heat behind

“I will, you call tell his baby bird if you want. Good night Pennyworth”

“Good night Mr. Wilson”

Slade put phone on bed stand then change their position for more comfortable and sleep. He will ask Dick about his case tomorrow, now both of them need rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about it? Enough angst? Last straw to reach Dick's break point?


	6. Chapter 5

\--------- After Nightwing and Deathstroke left the crime scene ---------

The Batclan - minus Nightwing,come to the field but nothing for them to do. There are cops and civilians wrap themselves into blankets. They make their way to the Commissioner Gordon

“Evening Commissioner. What do you need us here?” - Timothy asks

“No we don’t. Everything under control” - reply without emotion

“Who did it?”- Stephenie asks from behind Red Hood while point her finger to the groons. Some of them have cuts some none

“You didn’t know? Is it true?” - Commissioner asks unbelievable

“Know? Who?” - Red Hood growls

“Nightwing did”

“Nightwing? In Gotham?”

“Yes. He just left some minutes before you came”

“He did all things on his own?” - Red Robin asks with suspicious

“Yes he did” - Jim says

Honestly he doesn’t want to tell them the truth, Nightwing has helped them for long times. If those people stand before him didn’t have his back then he won’t respect them anymore. At least this is only thing he can do to support Gotham’s savior

“No one else?” – Batman

“No, only him” - well he prefers Deathstroke more than those people, for now

“Was he hurt?” - Concerned, Robin asks quickly

“I’m not sure-“

“He is. He took a bullet for me” - a woman says from her seat

“He nearly took stab for me too, but fortunately there was someone helped him” - a man says beside her

“Someone?”- Red Hood makes his speech

“Who?” - Batman growls next to him, but it doesn’t make couple of civilians fear, opposite they sound more angry

“Yes. Someone else helped him. I’m glad that there was more abilities than his allies” - the man snorts

“You only care about Nightwing’s helper but not his condition?” - the woman asks with shock voice

“Not my priority. Commissioner”

He turns and makes way toward Batmobile. Once they are all claim in, Batman drives back with over limit speed. They come in Batcave, Alfred already waits there for them, while take off gears, they chat about what happend

“Do you think he is really injured?” - Tim asks

“I don’t. Nothing can hurt him” - Barbara answers hatefully

“Even death” - Jason adds from his seat at table

“Well, maybe he is hurt but not too serious because he didn’t try to contact us later” - Stephenie says, when Jason refers death, she feels a bit guilty but it vanishes immediately when she remembers how she mourned for him, he wasted her love

“Pennyworth, where is Richard?” - Damian asks next to the old man

“He is in a good hand right now, Master Damian”

“Can we trust this person?”

Alfred understands that ‘we’ as in him and Damian, not all of the family

“Yes, we are. Master Richard trusts this man”

“If Richard does then I will. Tell me when you can contact him, I have something to tell him. Good night Pennyworth”

He goes straight upstairs without saying ‘good night’ to anyone even his father.

“When did he call you?” - Bruce asks with frown

“Five minutes ago, sir”

Bruce can feel Alfred are mad but he can’t think about anything can set the man off

“Did he tell you about who helped him?”

“No sir. May I ask you one question and want your answer immediately?”

“Yes?”

“Did anyone of you cut Master Richard off our contact line?”

Silence, no answer comes from the Dark Knight. While he intends to apologise for his misunderstanding, Mistress Gordon raises her hand and says

“I did but only for several minutes. Now he can contact us like before. And I already make some layers only on his code. He needs to go through us before contact anyone from JL” - she looks at Master Bruce at her last words. The man nobs and seem like content with this explanation. There are no comments from anyone else, like they want this too - Mistress Cassandra has already gone to HongKong so she not here.

“Do you know he is hurt?”

“Yes I know”

“And you only want to know who helped him?”

Alfred asks with disappointed voice

“That’s my priority. If that person helped Dick, then there are high change that person knows our identities. I told him that he should have chose better friend”

“Friends as in?”

“His friends from YJ, or Barbara here” - Bruce gestures to the former Batgirl

“Indeed sir, friends like they are” - he replies sarcastically

They are shocked with his answer, but Alfred finds out he doesn’t care. His grandson is hurt, badly injured and there is(- or he can called there was) his family, his siblings discuss about his injury like a bug bite, nothing more, they talk about his death as if it never happened. Maybe it’s so cruel but he doesn’t care about what Miss Gordon thinks because she’s not really Batfamily, she did make his grandson’s heart broken and last second ago? She broke his last trust in her. And his father figure stands right there, just care about identities instead of his son’t condition. He’s glad that Richard has someone loves and cares about him beside them and Mr. Wilson is one of them, he’s really greatful Mr. Wilson came to Gotham and saved the bird

“Master Wayne, your report is already on your computer. Master Richard sent you his report (Mr. Wilson did, what they don’t know won’t hurt). I will back to my room for the rest. If you need me please use incom. Good night sirs”

Dick stays at Slade’s apartment in Bludhaven days after, they moved to here right after he wake up.

 _‘Why aren’t I at mine? Well I really don’t ready to face Bats’s shits, yet. So I’m here now_ ’

Four days, four days and no calls from his so-called family, there are some phones from Dami, Alfred, Cass which scolded him so much. There are anothers calls from Clark’s Ma, Lois which also to scold him as well. He is on call with Clark right now

“You located their base in Metrpolis?”

“Yes and I already took it down. Is it ok?”

“Sure. Why do you ask?”

“Uhm... normally you’re Bats don’t let anyone involve in your cases. So I wonder that....”

“That I’m mad at you? For help with my case and took down those bad guys?”

“Yeah...”

“No, I’m not. You not only help me but also help your citizens, who needs your protection. Thanks to you they are safe now. And I’m not really Bats, I prefer Bird more”

“Sorry, I forget. How about your wound? Is it better?” - worried voice

“It’s better, almost heal”

“Don’t throw yourself into danger like that again. Do you hear me?”

Andddd~ scolding time begin. He hears those words from each phone call he has taken for four days, he knows that they’re worried for him

“Yeah, yeah I hear you”

“Richard” - serious voice

 _‘Again, why people use his full name to talk him take things serious?_ ’

“Yeah, I hear you Clark. I also hear those words from Dami, Alf, Cass, your Ma, Lois. So I don’t have intention to make them come to my place and make me hear their, physically”

Clark chuckles

“I don’t suspect that, and I will lent them my hands as well. So?”

Dick sighs

“Ok I will be more careful from now. Beside there is person will kick my ass so hard if I don’t” - he glances at the man next to him

Slade rises his eyebrow while takes sip from his coffee, Dick swears he can see his smirk

“I don’t know that person but it’s good that there. Take care Dick, call me whenever you need me. Serious call me”

“Yeah yeah, I will. Tell Lois and your Ma I say hi. Have a good day, uncle Clark”

“Tell them yourself kid. Have a good day”

Dick tosses his phone on couch after hung up

_‘I should go to Kent’s farm one day. Maybe ask M and Apollo too’_

He glances at Slade next to him

_‘Should I ask him too? Nope! Clark will freak out, nope nope! Dami, Alf, Cass then’_

“Wintas Martinez”

“What?” - Dick blinks

“Ringleader of trafficker, case you’ve followed”

“Okay~ why do you tell me?”

“I see you in death point, I just give you some pity” - he smirks

“So Wintas Martinez then. He still only has two bases left, one here and one in Gotham. Superman and Flash handled in their city”

“When will you intend to burn their base down?”

“Tonight. I located it’s in Bludhaven, just medium house at downtown, not too many guards and no heavy arms either”

“You can do it yourself?”

“I have done everything in my city since I was 16” - he glares

Slade doesn’t say anything else so they sit on couch and do their business silently, but it’s comfortble not tense

After clearing the traffickers’s base, he calls police come to take them while notes Deathstroke stands on building in front of where he stands. Nightwing uses his grable to fly up there. They stand and look down the city

“This city is better and more beautiful than before” - Slade suddently says

“Yeah. It was worse but I’m glad that I can help her better, not only for her citizens but for me too”

They stay silent again, today Nightwing goes out with his Spyral’s tech com so there are limited can contact him, the list is not long: Alfred, Cass, Dami, Tiger, Clark. So he have no ideals Bats came to his city, and he is so not happy with this fact, like right now

“Whoa! Golden Boy stands with villian. What will DaddyBat say if he sees you?” - Red Hood says mockingly

They turn around and there two Bats on same roof with them

“Red Hood, Red Robin. Might I ask why I have honour to have you two in my city?” - he bows promance

“Heard you have case and Deathstroke in Bludhaven”

“Why do you come to my city?” - he asks more serious

“Gezz. Relax, dickiebird. We only come here to see you and have something to ask you about cases” - Red Hood waves his hand like nothing big

“You saw then you can go. About the case, if there are clues lead to Gotham, I will contact. Until there, please don’t come into my city”

“We don’t leave. We still have things to dicuss” - Red Robin eyes him

“Then talk”

“Not with him there” - they point at Deathstroke stands next to him

“Nothing you say to him that I won’t know”

“Yes. Go ahead”

Red Hood and Red Robin see each other then turn to look at him, he is so tired with their attitude

“Alright. Batman needs your report and youself at Batcave now”

“Why?”

“Those victims you saved”

“Which one?”

“Both”

“Please correct if I’m wrong somewhere. The first there’s no victim from Gotham, the second they were safe and unharmed. I sent both reports to Batcave. Then why does he need me right now?” - Dick says with emotionless voice

“Can you just come?” - Red Hood at with a bit angry

“No I won’t. I still have my city to patrol and protect. Don’t have free time to come there with some stupid stuff. Come back when you have more proper reason”

Dick stops and let the words sink in their mind. He can see shock through the helmet and mask, and quickly turn to angry

“Go back to your cave. You are not welcomed in my city. Only Robin and BlackBat from Batclan are”

“Then who is you welcome? Villian?”

“Is it your business?”

“Yes!” - Red Robin shouts

“No it isn’t. My city my rules. He is my guest, you are not, leave before I make you” - he takes one step toward

“You think too high about yourself, dickwing”

Red Hood takes his gun out while Red Robin takes his bo-staff. They want it then he will be fulfill their wish

“Do I? Did any of you know that I’m a contingency plan of Batman when he can’t control himself?” - he continues his walk

“You’re kidding?” - ask unbelivable

“Maybe. Then you should know that I have more mentors than total both of you”

They look at his stance, still lazy and comfortable, he haven’t take his escrimas out, and seem like his words really sink down their mind. Both of them step back and put back their weapons

“Fine. We will leave. Don’t come to us while your ass is kicked”

“Did I do in past? I absolutely won’t in future. Remember you’re Bats aren’t welcome in my city exclude Robin and Black Bat”

They go without words

\--------- Some minutes before the counter on the roof, in Batcave ----------

“Come back to cave after 5 minutes” - Batman calls in his com

“Yes boss” - the others reply

Robin haven’t talked much since Nightwing left Gotham, when he asked the boy gave him short answer or even grunt, just like this boy is back to before he died. Batman presses his com to contact Nightwing but there is no signal, he calls Oracle

“Oracle. Did you cut Nightwing off agagin?”

“No, I didn’t, only one time. Why?”

“I can’t contact him”

“Let me try”

After awhile, she tells him

“Neither do I. And seem like there is no one can contact him for several days”

They already reach to Batcave, there are Oracle, Robin and him, no sign of Alfred, weird.

“Who can’t?”

“JL, us just now, YJ too”

“Hum...”

Batman contacts Red Robin and Red Hood still outside

“You two go to Bludhaven and tell Nightwing that he is needed in here”

“Why?”

“About the case

“Sure, B”

They wait and after one and a half hour, two Bats flew back to Batcave. They storm to the changing room without a word. The others rise their eyebrow and wait for explanation, and they have it

“Where is Dick?” - Bruce asks after awhile

“He won’t come. He has someone else to please right now” - Jason replies hatefully

“What?”

“What Jason means is Dick has someone with him right now, he choses this person over us, or more correctly over you” - Tim says and point his finger at Bruce’s chest

“Who?” - Bruce frowns

“Deathstroke the Terminator” - Jason snorts

“Slade Wilson? What did he do? Why is he in Bludhaven?” - Bruce straights his back

“We don’t know. We noted him and Dick on same roof, maybe they were talking we didn’t know. We asked him to come and he asked why. We told you need him about cases but he talked us come back when had more proper reason” - Tim says not lose a beat

“And you two just leave?”

“No. We stood our ground. He challenged us and obliviously we took it” - Jason replies more calmly

“Is he really your contingency plan?” - Tim asks disbelieve

“Yes he is” - Bruce answers immediately, no hesitation

“Are you for real?” - this time is Barbara says

“Yes. Since he was Robin until now. He still is”

“Why is he and not one of us?” - Stephiene asks curiously

“He has more abilities. He is more skillful. He can be dangerous if he wants. Beside it is his responsibility”

“Over all of us?” - Tim asks

“So he is really your favourite? After what he has done?” - Jason asks, angry in his voice

“He is not. No one is my favourite. You are equal. I won’t say about this anymore, dismiss” - Bruce says before turns his chair back to Batcomputer’s screens

The Batcave full with tension and silence, then Jason storms to the stairs, quickly Tim and Stephiene follow him. Barbara stays a bit longer but she leaves too. When he is alone in Batcave, he makes a call to Justice League, Superman answers him

“Batman. Why do you call?”

“Can any of you contact Nightwing?”

“Why? Is there something wrong?”

“We can’t contact him”

“We as in?” - Clark rises his eyebrow

“Me, us, YJ and JL as well” - more annoy

“Then why do you ask me?”

“I know him. At least he will contact you, or his aunties ans uncles”

“They can’t, can they?” - asks more amused

“Yes. You are only option left”

“No”

“No what?”

“I can’t” - Clark says seriously. Dick asked him don’t tell anyone that he can contact to him, he didn’t ask more because he trusts his nephew

“Clark...”

“I can’t. That’s all. Anything else?”

“No”

Bruce turns off the line before Clark can say anything back. So no one can contact Dick or Nightwing, did he go on undercover mission without Bruce’s confirmation? No Dick won’t, he wouldn’t

Breakfast next day so tense, only Damian seems like nothing affects him include that lack of Dick’s contact. Jason complains from his seat

“Can any of you belive that Dickhead is more abilities than us?”

“No, before yes but after he fired me, not anymore. He can’t be better than us” - Tim answers while sipping his coffee

“More failture than us” - Jason smirks

Stephiene smirks too from her seat, Damian clenches his fork so hard almost make it breaks.

“You are fools, Todd, Drake, Brown”

“What did you say Demon?”

“You, all of you, fools. Richard is more capabilities than all of you. He is more better, more skillful”

“Yeah yeah, we know you look up at him, he is always perfect in your eyes so shut up and eat your breakfast” - Stephiene says

“If your eyes can’t see, I suggest you taking care of them soon. I’ve finished mine while you waste your breath. So please make your existance useful, open your eyes, eat your breakfast, it’s from Pennyworth so it’s more precious” - Damian tells them emotionless and so boring

“You Brat!” - Tim stands from his seat

“Richard and Pennyworth won’t tolerate your word. Keep your tongue”

With those words, Damian walks out the room leave three speechless people in there. Damian knows what happened so he will help Richard revenge. Cain knows too, she is so pleased to help him.

Damian and Cain only communicate with otehrs when it is necessary, Pennyworth still keeps his stance but more polite and colder to them too. That’s what they deserve for what they did to his Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... well I want to give Dick more angst before let him has true happiness, before gives him place where he can call home which full of people love and appreciate him. But I wonder that, in this chapter, is it enough angst? Because I feel that although he said so but Dick can't leave his so-called family behind completely, so what do you think can make him do that? Can you give me some ideas???....


	7. Chapter 6

Dick is putting his clothes to bag, he has to go to Gotham for his students’s competition next day and stays for four days. He intendes to use his time in there to solve his case, so he calls manor

“Master Richard”

“Hey Alf. I will in Gotham for four days”

“When will you come?”

“Tomorrow. For my students’s competition”

“That’s great, sir. Would you come home?”

“Is manor still my home, Alf?” - Dick asks instead

“Master Richard....”

“You, Cass and Dami are my family. But not the others. They are no more than my co-workers. Not my allies either”

“Master Bruce is your dad, Master Jason, Master Tim and Mistress Stephenie is your siblings. Master Richard...”

“Bruce is not my father, he doesn’t want to be mine either. Jason, Timothy and Stephenie don’t see me as their brother, they don’t want my love, my concern, even don’t want to see me. I don’t want this anymore Alf” - Dick says firmly

“Richard...”

“You, Dami, Cass is my family. I won’t cling and beg the others to be my family anymore. They don’t want it then fine, I don’t need it from them”

“Richard, come home”

“It isn’t my home since Bruce fired me. You still remember that he told me get out and never come back? I will do as he wants this time. Batclan can call me through Nightwing’s com when related to work. Only work. But you, Cass and Dami can call me anytime through this code I gave you, ok?”

“Richard”

“Alf. Ok?”

“Alright, Richard. Then will you tell me where are you going to stay?”

“Hum... maybe my safehouse or Slade’s. But they can locate mine immediately so I think it will be Slade’s”

“Can you tell me where?”

“Uhm... sorry Alf. I can’t tell you. It isn’t my place”

“Alright sir. Please contact us when you are here. Master Damian and Mistress Cassandra want to see you, they miss you”

“I know-“

“I miss you too, grandson”

“... I miss you, grandpa. Ok I will call you when I’m there. Ah right, I call to inform Batman that Nightwing will appear in Gotham one or maybe two nights. Tell them don’t get in my way, let me do my job then I will go”

“Relate to kids that you saved?”

“Yes, Alf. Gotham’s base is the last one”

“Do you have your back up?” - Alfred asks worried

“Yes. Slade will watch my back. Beside I can call M and A to help me as well, and don’t forget that I still have my uncles and aunties”

“I recall. Stay safe, Richard”

“I will Alf. Have a nice day”

“You too, Richard”

After hung up, Dick sighs and continues to pack his bag, almost done when there is a knock on his front door. The door swings open before he can reach it, Slade stands in front of his face, rest in his casual clothes with a bag on his shoulder

“Why are you here?”

“Hum, no greeting? Pennyworth will be very disappointed with your manner”

“I-! Fine. Slade, good morning, please come in”

Slade rolls his eyes but still come and sits on couch

“So forceful. But I will let this pass. To answer the first question. I come as you back up”

“You-you heard my conversation?” - Dick asks disbelief

“Didn’t need to. I know you since you still a kid, know how you react, how you plan and think. So I know that you will use this opportunity”

“I- well. You are here so I don’t need to make a phone call. But more important than me in Gotham, I need someone to cover for me in Bludhaven. Can you help me?”

“Kid...” - Slade warns. But have Dick known when need to back off? Ah~~ nope!

“Slade.... can you?” - Dick looks at Slade with his famous puppy eyes. No one can immune from this look, Deathstroke the Terminator can’t do either

“Fine. I will”

“Yay! Thank you Slade”

Well maybe sometimes Dick is pain is ass but it worths that smile

“Then who will be your back up?”

“I have my way” - he touches his neck. _Ah, that man_

“I see. When will you go?”

“Evening. We will go to there before midnight. So Nightwing can’t patrol tonight, just Deathstroke”

“I can make sure no ciminals have brave enough to come across the streets when you go”

“Please don’t kill anyone”

“I won’t kill, your territory, your rules”

“Thanks. Can I have your access to your safehouse in Gotham? I can’t stay at mine” -Dick shifts from foot to foot

“You don’t need one”

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t need one. Just come and you will find out”

“Fine~~”

He feels so confusing, maybe there’s no key? Yeah maybe...

They come to Gotham at 11pm, before midnight, so lucky for them. He lets his students stay at hotel near the place where held competition, there are four so not so much work. He drives to Slade’s safehouse. Stand in front of the door, the lock makes him feels anxious, will the alarm rings when he touches and open lock? He grabs the handle hesitate, robotic voice speaks up

“Confirm, Richard John Grayson. Access granted”

The door swings open before he can process this infor

_‘Confirm? My name and granted? So strange...”_

He stays at there for his time in Gotham, but surprisingly that night he received call from Alfred told he goes to manor next night for dinner because Cass and Dami demand his show up. Well, not to busy beside he can do anythinh for his loved ones. After driving his students back to their hotel, he is back to Slade’s place before go straight to manor. Dick parks his bike near the door of the garage, he doesn’t want to stay too long. He knocks and waits for the door open, Alfred opens it and welcomes him with a warmful smile

“Welcome, Richard”

“Hi Alf”

He hugs the older man, he can’t hide his grin which wider on his face when Alfred hugs him back, as tight as his

“Where are the others?”

“Master Wayne is at work, Master Todd and Master Drake are in their rooms. Master

Damian and Mistress Cassandra are watching natural documentary in the living room. Mistress Brown is with Miss Gordon”

“Hum~ lucky for me. Don’t need to meet all of them at once”

“Indeed. Will you come with me to the kitchen and help me with cookies?”

“Sure!”

They walk to the kitchen and start to bake the dessert, when everything is finished, it’s near dinner time so he takes Alfred’s order to call Dami and Cass while he calls Jason and Timothy. He goes to the living and grin while spots two his baby siblings asleep on the couch, he tips toes to in front of them and takes a picture

‘Definitely will use it as my lock scene!’

Dick touches each other’s cheeks to call them up, he prepares himself for some attack but nothing comes, he looks at Dami’s suprprised face and Cass’s happy face, something twists inside him

“Hey”

“Richard?”

“Yes, the one and only”

“You-you’re really here?”

“Yes, baby bird. I’m right here”

The boy flings himself to Dick, thanks for his reflexes if not they are in floor right now

“Ri-Richard... I miss you” - Dami sobs on his neck, the boy’s limbs grab tight around Dick’s neck and waist

Dick pats his head lightly and whipsper comfortbale thing near his ear

“Shhh... Dami, I’m here. Don’t worry”

“Richard... please let me go with you”

“I-I don’t know. You need your father. I can’t-“

“You are my baba!”

“Dami...”

“No, baba. Please take me with you...”

Small part of his mind is screaming that’s not right, he can’t do this but most parts in him are cheering and screaming for him to accept the boy’s wish and take Dami with him to whenever the boy wants, no whenver his son wants

“Dames, I will not right now. I need to do something”

“You don’t want me. You abandon me again...”

Dami starts to pull back, Dick is panicked

“No! No! It’s not that, never that! I love you Dami, you are my baby bird, my Robin, my...my son. You will with me but not right now. Dami I promise you, I will take you with me when the time comes. I promise”

He looks straight to the boy eyes, the boy looks back and after awhile Damian nobs his head and rest on Dick’s shoulder once more time. He sighs with relief when he feels someoen tugs his sleeve, he turns and smiles to his sister

‘You’re back!’ - Cass signs and her face lighting up

Dick ruffs the girl’s hair, Cass leans on the touch, he wants to ask this girl the same question too but he can’t make enough brave to ask

‘I want to go with you too, baba’

He chokes on the air, Dick can’t believe what is going on before his eyes. His siblings, his baby siblings are asking to go with him and calling him baba

“Are-are you sure? Don’t make me wrong Cass. I love you as equal as Dami but I-I don’t see I’m good enough for both of you”

Cass frowns, she leans on and lays her head on Dick’s other shoulder

“No...You...good...me and him...I want... baba”

He is really a mess right now, Dick is crying while smiling as well, he gathers the girl closer to him and lays a kiss on her black hair

“Yes, I will. I promise, my daughter, princess”

They stay like that a little longer before the trio make their way to dinner room. Jason and Timothy are already there, Alfred stands silent next to the head table, he snaps his sight and greet them with warm smile

“There you are. I wonder what takes you so long, Richard”

“Some really emotion things. Will you join with me?”

“Sure Richard”

Dick can see that Alfred’s reply make Jason and Timothy shocked, Dick smirks then slops down on his seat with Dami still on his lap, Cass clings to his arm. He doesn’t mind it, those two make him warm, feels love, he loves them as well

“Demon Brat can’t seat on himself. Need to have his perfect brother helps him?” - Jason smirks at the opposite, Timothy smirks as well

“Don’t talk to my brother like that, Jason, Timothy”

“We are not your brother” - Timothy is so kind to remind him that fact one more time

“Did I say anything about you two as my brother?”

They freeze with his reply. He ignored them and starts to make conversation with Alfred while putting foods on his son and daughter’s plates. After finishing they walk side by side to the stairs to his room, they meet Barbara and Stephenie while they reach the living room

“Why are you here, Dick?” - Barbara asks him with narrow eyes

“Why do I need to tell you?” - He replies

“Because I want to know”

Dick rises his eyebrow, Barbara talks as she belongs to this house and she has rights, like she is mistress of this manor. He answers with a rise of his lip’s corner

“I am invited”

“Who invite you?” - Stephenie asks

“Alf, Dami and Cass”

“As if they will” - she snorts

He can feel how tight of Dami and Cass’s hold, he pats on their heads gently, they relex immediately

“Can you know? I don’t think you can with this cloud mind Stephenie”

He continues his walk to the strair, before disappear on the upstair, he threws a final speech that he knows will make Barbara ashamed of

“You will never be Mistress Barbara. Talia or maybe Selina can but you will never. Know your place Gordon”

He ignores their shock faces because they don’t worth his mind and his attention. He turns to Cass who clings to his arm

“Want piggyback to my room?”

It lighting up her mood, she gives him a nob then jumbs on his back then wraps her legs around his waist for balance. Dick laughs and carries his kids to his room. They lay on his bed and watching some Disney movies, surprisingly Dami doesn’t protest, the boy only lies press to his side with head on Dick’s chest. Cass rests her head on Dick’s shoulder and their legs tangled. Dick strokes his fingers through Dami’s black hair while presses his cheek to Cass’s head. His old room, there is nothing change but lacking of The Flying Grayson’s poster and his childhood stuffed animal - Zitka. There is a knock on his door

“Come in”

Dick admits that he is so surprised because standing at his door no one but Bruce

“Yes?”

“You come home?”

“Shouldn’t I?”

“No, not what I mean... I-“

“I know”

“Will you stay overnight?”

“No”

“... Patrol?”

“With?”

“Us”

“No, I have work. Sorry”

“Don’t need. I-“

“Bruce we need to talk”

Dick gestures to hall, Bruce gives him a nob then walks out. Dick puts his kids down gently without waking them up then follow to the hall

“Well?”

“What is your game?”

“My game?”

“Then I will ask again: what do you want?”

“I want to spend time with my son”

Dick rises his eyebrow then cockes his head

“Do you? Am I?”

“Yes, absolutely”

“Fine then let it be. What else do you want?”

“What happend to your com?”

“Nothing. I know that you guys cut me off your contact and put some layers on my code as well. I’ve already found out after awhile when I counldn’t contact”

“No we are not”

“Stop Bruce. I know so stop giving excuses. What else do you want?”

“Nightwing’s contact”

“You still can contact me through out Nightwing’s com. It’s late and I will leave your place. Excuse me”

“Dick-“

He turns and goes in his room without waiting what Bruce wants to say. _‘The Greatest Detective’_? So ridiculous when he couldn’t the lackinh of stuffs in Dick's room. He shakes the kids gently to announce his leaving. Dami stirs then looks up at him with sleepy eyes

“Rissar...?”

“Yes baby bird. I have to go now. Sorry for waking you up”

Dami stays still a little then rises his arms demand to be pick up, Dick chukles but do as he wants anyway. He picks the boys and rests him on his hip

“Sleep baby bird, I will tuck up you in your bed”

“Bai... Rissa...”

He glances down at Cass and finds the girl still sleeping. He walks to Dami’s room, stuck the boy in then gives goodnight kiss on Dami’a forehead

“Good night, son...”

He is back to his room, gently gather Cass in his arm, Cass circles her arms around his neck while put his face in his neck. They quietly make to Cass’s room. Dick tuck her in and gently press a kiss to her forehead as well

“Good night, my princess...”

He goes down the stairs, unfortunately he comes to the room full of the others. He goes straight to his grandfather and hug the older man, Alfred hugs him back

“I have to go, Alf”

“Stay safe Richard”

“Thanks!”

He can feel the other’s surpised with Alfred’s action. Dick turns and stand face to face with Bruce

“Nightwing will appear in Gotham, on Fri or maybe Saturday too. Please stay out of my way, I will leave after finishing my work”

“You want us stay away in our territory?” - Timothy asks sarcastically

“Yeah, don’t know that you have that right” - Barbara continues

Jason and Stephenie sit there but can’t hide their smirks

“I am talking to Bruce or Batman not to you. Please keep silent Timothy. I know what you did, let me tell you that you have no right Gordon. So all of you please sit there, keep your mouth shut and stay pretty. Let me talk to Batman”

They sink under his glare and icy tone, satisfied Dick turns back to Bruce

“Well?”

“What will you do?”

“My case”

“In Gotham? My city”

“I captured the boss after trafficker, related to those kids before. Gotham’s base is their last”

“We will handle it”

“I won’t ask your help. I only ask you let me do my work in your city, nothing over it”

“You can”

“Thanks Bruce. Good night Alf”

“Night Richard”

He comes back to his temporary place, reads some more intels then goes to bed, there will long day wait for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use word 'baba' when Dami and Cass call Dick is because in my tongue language I call my father 'ba', and I want to use some tittle feel familiar to how I call mine. Then I decide I will let them call Dick by 'baba', hope you guys don't mind to much about it....
> 
> I want to hear your opinion about small detail in my next chapter: Dick finds out Dami and Cass get hurt because mislead of Oracle and others's reckless although before that Robin contacts Nightwing to ask and have confirm that is 'fail information' but others don't believe Nightwing so engaged, Batman is not there because of League's mission. What will you think he will do when comes and finds his kids injured? I have some ideas as: beat RH, RR; how about Spoiler and Oracle? If beat them, I feel it seems not right.... I don't know how to do with those two... Please help me with it, thanks for your help <3
> 
> How do you think about this chapter, is it good or? Please comment and let me know how you think
> 
> Thank you so much!!! <3 <3


	8. Chapter 7

Their competition goes wonderful, with two gold medals, 2 silver medals for personal performance of his each student and 1 gold medal for team performance. He lets his students have party at hotel’s bar then goes to his place, because he has plan to do tonight. He will go out as civillian, however he still hide his supply, weapons and wear kelvar gear under his civillian clothes, he knows it’s risker than as Nightwing but it will be safer if there is any hostages in the base.

Near midnight, Dick goes for a walk at back alleys, fortunately for him, his suspects’ve already been there. He pretends not to see them and continues walking past them, one of them recognise him

“Hey, the heir of Gotham!”

Dick looks left and right then point to himself

“Me?”

“Yes! You!”

“Uhm... what can I do for you?”

“Come with us! If not don’t ask why you can’t see you daddy again”

Suspect A presses the gun on his temple and threat

_‘Great, I really want to protest that Bruce is not my father but right now it is what I want’_

“Please... I will do as you want, don’t hurt me.... I-I will call Br-Bruce if you need money”

_‘Frist skill as civillian: beg - common for rich kid to beg’_

“We will but later. Now gypsy trash, move!”

_‘Ouch!’_

“Ok, ok. Don’t hurt me...”

Then Dick goes with them to the warehouse. Suspect B shoves him toward the corner where there are some others victims: 2 women, a man and 2 kids. He ties him to the pillar

“Sit here and don’t make noise”

Dick recognises the man whom others thugs gather around: Antonio Quinz - right hand of Wintas Martinez, seems like he is the boss now. After hung up the phone, Antonio turns to them then smiles- evil smile

“Well well. You should happy that you won’t be sold anymore. But will be use as guinea pig”

Doesn’t wait for their reaction, Antonio rises his hand and commands

“Give each of them a shot of new drug”

“Include him?”

Suspect C points to Dick, Antonio glances and his smile grows wider

“Yes. Gypsy trash, you will pay for what your father did when he fired my father and made my family broken”

“Wha-“

“Do it”

Then he walks away, his groons come near to them with needles full of this toxin

“What’s in there?”

“Well, little of Scarecrow’s fear liquid, some common toxic from plants and animals... hum dunno”

“Can you inject me instead of those kids? I will take for them”

Dick braves himself and waits for their answer

“Inject me instead of them too” - the man next to him asks

“We don’t care much, just want to test so you can take as many as you want”

Then they give Dick three times injected - for him, two kids, once per others. The effect comes right after, Dick uses his position to gain adventage and take two antidotes: for toxics and for Scarecrow. Beside the effect is not too much so he hopes the antidotes will work. After injecting, Dick has alredy finished with his rope and quickly throws smoke bombs, smoke fills the place.

Dick uses it as his change to inject the same antidotes to the others and put each kid to each embrace to protect them better.

_‘There are only twelve, not much. Hold yourself Dick’_

Dick Grayson moves and fights with all he has, taking all of them within 2 minutes. His breath is so heavy when he stops, all people in the warehouse except Dick are unconscious. He leans on the table next to him and presses his com, after two beeps the other picks up

“Grayson, what did you do this time”

“Hello to you too, Tiger...”

“What’s happening?”

“Can... can you use spyral’s tech to erase memories of some people, only about the time I was with them?”

“I can. Why?”

“Uhm... I had a case, need to fight in civillian, they saw me... Can you?”

“Where?”

“You can track my location, and Tiger, I need you now”

“I’m ready, Midnighter is here too. 1 minute”

The line is cut off, Dick exhales breath that he doesn’t notice to hold back, when still flying with thoughs, door opens right in front of him and three figures come out

_‘What? Three? Don’t tell me...’_

“Hello A!”

“Richard, are you hurt anywhere?” - Apollo comes near him immediately and begins check him from head to toe

“I’m good, and I though that mother work is M’s”

“I checked you, kid. And this is our work to you, stand there and let he does his work”  
Dick shuts his mouth up after M’s statement

_‘What’s the-?’_

“What’s he saying, A?”

“What he means is that your well-being include physical, emotion and mental is our work. We want to make sure you’re happy, feel safe and comfortable”

“L-like family?”

“Yes, Richard. Like family”

“Oh...”  
Dick doesn’t know what to say anymore, he doesn’t think there still have people want to be his family, he feels so... wanted, whole?

After checking, Apollo hovers near him as if protects him from anything can harm him

“How long do you want me to erase?” - Tiger asks from where he kneels next to others victims

“One hour”

All three of them wait for Tiger does his job, after 5 minutes, there is no memory about Dick Grayson was in this warehouse or anyone saw him tonight

“Thanks Tiger”

“Call me before you do anything stupid again, Grayson”

“Yes, sir!” - Dick grins, he remembers working with Tiger so much

“I have to go. You have an explanation for using spyral’s tech again”

“I know, I will tell you later”

“Good night, kid”

Then he walks pass the door back to Spyral’s HQ. Laying before him are: groons are tied up, victims are still unconscious need to transfer to police station

“M...”

“Hum?”

“Um... can you transfer all of them to Gotham’s police station?”

“No note?”

“Ah, yeah right”

“He takes paper from table and quickly writes down words to explain for Jim then gives the paper to M

“Here”

“Wait”

Midnighter takes those people and walks through the door, after one or two minutes he comes back and the door closes behind him. M walks and stands in front of him, in his personal space too, like Apollo

“I scan you and everyone, have evidence of toxic still in your blood. What did you do?”

“Ca-can you take me back to your place? I don’t think I can s-stand longer”

Then his knees give up almost make him face to face with land, fortunately A catches him and brings him into his arm bridal style. Normal he will protest but tonight, he won’t or more correctly he can’t, his body feels so hurt, thounsands stings every single of his skin, headache, nausea, he feels like be burnt

“Richard? Where do you hurt?”

“My stomach, my head... everywhere...”

“M, opens the door”

“Don’t need to ask”

M opens the door which connect to their place. One they step in their apartment, Apollo carries him to their bed and gently place him down

“I can-n’t. Your bed...”

“Stop protesting, Dick”

“But-“

“Richard John Grayson”

‘Uh- oh... Andrew is mad, my death is so close’

“Yes?”

“Lay down and stay still”

“Yes”

“Good”

Then A sits with him on the bed while M goes to take some thing for his condition, after awhile M comes back with a tray, he puts it down on Dick’s lap, there are a warm glass of water, one pill and a needle Dick bet is antidote. M injects him and watches him drink all the glass with pill, after satisfied he goes to their kitchen. The pill make its effect, Dick feels better and tired, sleep comes to him slowly

  
———— in living room ————

Lucas and Andrew are chatting lowly while sitting on their couch

“What do you think he did?”

“With that kid, everything can happen”

“His condition is better but I think we should keep him here longer”

“We should”

“And contact his family”

“Which ones?”

Andrew sighs, he doesn’t know that Lucas pretends or really doesn’t know

“Deathstroke, his grandpa”

“Ah those two. I won’t”

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t want to hear them chew my ears, thank you very much”

“You said Richard’s well being is our work”

“Yes, it is”

“Then his happiness too”

“Andrew...”

“Call them, I go to see him”

Then Andrew stands and leaves the room, Lucas sits there some minutes before grans his phone

“Who is the person you want to die?”

“Deathstroke. Midnighter”

“Ah... what do you need?”

“Dick is with us right now”

The other line is slient for a beat, then

“Where are you?”

“No need. He is with us”

“Any wounds?”

“No outside, had drug in his system but used antidotes”

“Good. Tell him contact me before there will have some corpses”

“The kid will hate you for this, you know?”

“Maybe, maybe not if they deserved”

“I will tell him. Anything?”

“No”

Then the line is cut, M looks at his phone as if it insults him so much. He sighs and continues making another phone call

“Wayne Manor”

“Alfred Pennyworth”

“Yes, can I ask who is it?”

“M”

“Ah, sir. What is the pacticular reason for this phone call?”

“Richard, he is with us”

“Does he hurt?”

“No”

“Do you need my assistance sir?”

“No, we will handle. I call because the kid will want to tell his grandpa that he is fine”

“I’m glad for your thoughtful action”

“Good night Pennyworth”

“Good night Mr. M”

Lucas sits on the couch awhile to enjoy the quiet but he is cut off by Richard’s whimpers and his husband’s worried voice. He goes to their room then he hears

“No...no-“

“He died... my fault.... mine...”

“I deserved it... I’m not good enough...”

“No, I don’t want... I don’t-“

Then the kid chokes, his breath starts faster but short

“Richard, wake up” - Andrew shakes his shoulder gently

“No- please....”

“Dick, it’s not real” - Lucas can’t hide his worried anymore, Dick’s condition is very bad

“No!” - then he screams

  
——— in Dick’s mind ———

He goes to sleep land, not dreamless sleep but nightmares one, it’s not too pleased for him. First he sees his parents fell in front of his eyes, he covers in their blood while they crawl to him, yell to him

“Why didn’t you save us?”

“Because of you! We died!”

“If you could do better then we could have lived!”

“Richard, your fault!”

He- in eight years old form, takes step by step back away from his parents

“No, no... not mine... tati, mami...”

“Your!”

“No!” - he runs away

The scene quickly fades, then he realises he is in Batcave, he wears his Nightwing costume - the one when he started, he sees Bruce sits on Bat computer’s chair, his hands cover his face while his shoulder is shaking

_‘Bruce is crying?’_

“Bruce?” - he steps closer to his father figure but stops immediately when the man looks at him with furious and hatred expression

“Bruce, what’s wrong?”

“You, because of you that Jason died”

Batman walks slowly toward Dick, he can’t help but take a step back

“What are you talking about?”

“You are the one Boy Wonder that Joker wants to kill. You ran then he kills the other, you, if you didn’t run then it didn’t happen”

“Jason died?”

Batman stands infront of right now, he lifts his hand and rest on Dick’s throat

“Yes, he died, painfully. You shouldn’t run away, you should stay there, you should die instead of him”

Which each words, Bruce squeezes tighter

“Bru-“

“You should die instead of him, Jason is my son not you and never you”

He can’t take this anymore, he uses all his left strengh to kick Batman right on chest, send the man to the wall, Dick turns and starts run crazily

“Nononono... not mine....”

His speed slower, slower then stop

“Is it? Maybe it’s mine... if I died that day then noone will be hurt... mine”

Background chances one more, this time he finds he is in middle of Titan Tower living room, his friends surrounds him, Kory is crying, Roy glares at him with... disgusting look? The others can’t look at his face, they turn around. Dick opens his mouth to ask what happens but is cut off by familiar voice – Mirage

“He was the one who flirted and wanted to sleep with me”

“What-“

“Richard! Why you can do it to me? Why?”

“Kory please let me explain. She is shapeshifter, she pretended to be you-“

“No! You train by Batman- the greatest detective of the world, you should have known, you should know better!”

“Kory...”

“She’s right, Dick. You live with your name, I can’t belive I am your friend” - Roy adds while holds Kory close to his chest

“Roy-“

“No, get out of here, slut!”

The word slam hard at his chest

_‘Really? I’m a slut? I couldn’t see the difference between my girlfriend and the fake, maybe I’m a slut...’_

“Hero’s bicyles”

Someone says this, he knows how he is in other’s views

_‘Maybe I deserved it...’_

He feels the wind rub his cheek, he looks up and realise he is on a rooftop and Red Hood stands in front of him. The younger man takes of his helmet angrily and shouts at his face

“You’re Golden Boy so much, huh? Can’t kill the man who killed your brother?”

“What?”

“Joker! Bruce can’t kill him, you can’t either! I thought you loved me enough as you said but maybe I was wrong. Never appear in front of my face, if you do then I will shoot you between your eyes” - then he takes off

Dick is sreaming inside ‘I did!!! I killed Joker!!!’ But he can’t say it aloud, he stays a bit longer then walks to the edge, Dick looks down the street then let his body fells, when near the ground, he uses his grabble hook to fly up. He swings to next building’s rooftop, Dick lands in Bat suit with the newly, irritated Robin not far behind him, he is in rooftop with Red Robin too

“Red Robin”

Timothy glances at him but doesn’t give him acknowledge

“Red Robin” - he calls one more time. This time Timothy turns to face him

“I am still looking for Bruce”

“I know it’s hard but-“

“He is not death” - turns but before jumps down, Timothy says to him firmly

“I wish that you died Dick, instead of Bruce”

Then he goes, next to him Robin gives a tsk

“You are not worth Batman’s legacy”

Dick keeps silent and looks up to the cloudy sky

His surrounding changes one more and this time he finds he is in Batcave again, his family look at him

“You should stay dead” - Jason spits

“You’re not welcomed here” - Timothy adds

“We are better without you” - Bruce says

“You should disappear forever” – Barbara

“Noone will miss you” – Stephenie

Their hateful speechs repeat again, again like a break down tape, he covers his ears, repeat to himself what they said. When he is drowning in dark place, he hears some voice call his name

“Richarf, wake up”

“Dick it’s not real”

“Wake up, we’re here”

“Dick, Dick!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see mistakes anywhere or you feel somewhere not right, please leave comment and tell me where is it, your comment helps me a lots. Can I ask you, what perfect situation and scenario you want who hurt Dick be revenged; all three of Slade, M and A?


	9. Chapter 8

——— Present ———  
He jumps awake, nearly pumps Lucas’s forehead, Dick blinks the blurry out his eyes, begins to see two figures clearer

“A, M?”

“Dick, you with us?”

“Yeah??? What’s wrong?”

“You had nightmares” - Andrew guides him lean on his side, stokes his back to calm him down, it helps a lot

“Well... I’m fine, don’t worry” - he tries to smile but it seems fail because of their looks

“Bullshit”

“M!”

“No, I won’t back off. Bullshit. Kid you know it’s not fine and you’re not fine”

“I’m fine” - he argues

“No, you are not. Tell us”

“No”

“Kid”

“No!”

Before M can say more, A turns his head to look straight to his eyes

“Richard, look at me”

“Yes?”

“Tell us what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong...”

“Richard. What did you see in your dream?”

“Nothing-“

“Richard. We care about you, you are our family, our brother. Tell us”

Dick whispers to tell them all things he saw, he can feel them tenser after each and each thing he told. After finishing, Dick is sure that those two will murder someone, if not worse they already have plan, he looks down at his hands and waits for their reaction, the longer he waits the more nervous he becomse

‘What if they will be like other? What if they leave me too? Stupid Grayson! Why did you tell them? Why didn’t you lie?’

His thoughts are cut off when M sits next to him, he thows his arm around Dick’s shoulder

“Kid tell me, all of this are the truth?”

“What do you mean?”

“Were they really happen?”

“N-“

“Richard” - Andrew warns

“Yes... No not really, only some parts really happen”

“Hum... I see”

Silent grows but Andrews keeps stroking his back while Lucas rubs his shoulder, those lure him to sleep. That night he sleeps with his big brothers, they hold him and keep him safe from anything can harm him

Because of fever the day after, Dick stays at their place nearly a week, well it’s not too bad but they don’t let him go and want him stay. So here he is, laying flat on the couch and watching Disney movies

“Kid, scoot over”

“Noooo~~~”

“Fine”

M huffs, he lifts Dick’s head a bit higher then he sits down and lay his head on his lab.

While Dick still can’t process what’s going on, A does the same with his legs, he watches movie with them with dumbface but quickly takes the adventage from his position to cuddle with his two men. Surpringly they don’t protest and let him do whatever he wants.

That night M drops Dick at his apartment in Bludhaven not without warning

“Tiger will be here soon, maybe he is in the park rightnow. So stay here and don’t make him madder”

“Aye aye, I know”

“Good”

“What are you going to do in Bludhaven?”

“No, not here”

“A with you too?”

“Yes, he is preparing”

“Uhm... ok. Thank you for previous days”

“No need. You know what you are to us. Take care kid and call us whenver you need”

“Yes, I know”

Not too long after M’s leaving, there is knock on his door, he braves himself for Tony’s warth

‘I don’t lie that it’s one of the worst!!!’

Dick opens the door, stands there is no one than Tiger- Agent 1, who is so pisses right now. He smiles to lighten the mood and tell the man come in. They sit together on the couch, quietly. While Dick doesn’t know how to start conversation with out make Tiger angrier, the man helps him by starting first

“Why do you active Spyrql’s tech”

“The Batclan cut me off their line”

“What!”

“Easy easy, just few minute. But they laid some layers on my code too”

“And?”

“I use Sypral com to communicate with Alfred, Clark, Damian and Cass. Ah you too”

“And what about your location?”

“I fake it. I pull all trackers from my arm, costumes, my apartment and safehouses which be mine out. Use your tech to destroy them without alarm anyone, then make fake ones that will give them which location I want”

“Where are you now?”

“Bludhaven, since four days ago”

“Midnighter told me you was drugged and had nightmares. What did you see?”

“Gezz, it’s nothing, really”

“Richard John Grayson, don’t challenge me. Tell me the truth”

“I will I will! Don’t angrier, you are terrified already”

He tells about his nightmares one more time

“They really happened?”

“Uhm, not all, just some parts” - Dick doesn’t need to hide from who cares about him anymore

“Hum... I won’t ask you about Spyral tech, use as you want”

“Thanks! Can you tell me why are you here?”

“Beside asking you?”

“Yes”

“Midnighter told me to babysister you” - Tiger smirks

“What? I don’t need babysister!”

“You are a kid to us, sit down”

“You-! Fine!”

Dick really can’t protest, he has clues that Tiger, M and A are more older than him, maybe near older as Slade to him, never mind to this man, heck he is older than Bruce already. Compare to them, Dick is really a kid

“Anything else?”

“He has business need to take care of”

“Spy?”

“Contract” - the man corrects him while takes out ingredients from fridge

“For? And what are you doing?”

“Don’t know, he doesn’t need to report. Dinner, set the table”

Dick obedient does then waits for his dinner. He happily has dinner with his other big brother without knowing what his so-called family have to through out  
  


——— Batclan ———

Batclan co-operates with The Outlaw, they are gathering on Wayne building’s rooftop, Startfire and Arsenal stand on the next rooftop

“Are there anything in your path?” - Batman asks

“Nothing” - Red Hood

“Negative” - Red Robin

Orphan shakes her head, she doesn’t care about patrol or crimes with this family, she does just because her baba asks, he wants her protect them so she will because it will make her baba happy.

“GPD asks for assistance, sir” - Agent A contacts to them

“I go” - Orphan points to herself while already make her way to the edge

“Orphan, Robin will go with you” - Batman grunts

She turns and gestures to the boy

“Come brother”

They go, leave the other on the rooftop

“Did I see right? Demon brat didn’t protest when be called brother?” - Jason puts his arm on Timothy’s shoulder and asks the said young man

“No, you saw right. Orphan often calls us her brother too, so maybe brat uses to it” - he says but not sure about it, how long since the last time Cass called them as her brother? Weeks, months?

“Hum...” - Spoiler taps her chin

Then three shadows apprear behind them, before they can react, a ‘bang’ and a bullet flies past Batman’s face

There’re Apollo, Midnighter and Deathstroke the Terminator stand in front of them, it’s not too weird to see them in Gotham but they are together in Gotham. Batman grunts

“Why are you here?”

Answer received is all three attack them. The fights quickly come to the end with several wounds on heroes-side and some scratches on the trio, one glace left and they go as quick as when they came. The Batclan returns to Batcave and treat their wounds

“Alfred, did Robin and Orphan come back already?”

“Yes, they did. Mistress Cassandra and Master Damian retired in their room not long ago”

“I see. Fortunately they were not there when we met them”

“Them as who sir?”

“Deathstroke, Midnighter and Apollo”

“I see, fortunately indeed”

“Why didn’t you ask for back up? I can contavt JL” - Barbara asks where she sits

“Back up as in?”

“Nightwing”

Silence spread through the cave

“I didn’t consider this option” - Timothy says quietly

“Could you contact him, Alfred?”

“Yes, I can”

“Contact him now”

“No, sir”

“Pardon?”

“Please forgive my impolite but I won’t contact him now. He still recovers his injured from his case some days ago. Beside that he knew about safety of Robin and Orphan tonight so there is no point to bother him more at this late of time”

“... as you said. But I want him on line next morning”

“I will contact him”

“Good”

“All your wounds seem in better shape, I will retreat back to my room. Call me if you need me anything. Good night, sirs”

Then Alfred walks past all the stairs in order to go upstair, left 5 vigilantes alone by themselves

“Oracle, call Nightwing”

“On it”

The line goes one but no answer, brows knitting, she call once more time, same result

“He doesn’t pick up”

“Where is his location now?”

“His apartment in Bludhaven, hasn’t moved much for 4 days now”

“Hum... let it be. We are in no shape to go there. Go to your rooms, dismiss”

They nob and make their leaving way

——— morning next two days ———

Dick yawns while making his way down to the kitchen. Dick’a still in Bludhaven but not in his apartment, he is staying at Slade’s penthouse

‘A freaking whole two floors of the building penthouse!’

He doesn’t want to meet any Bats beside his kids so he stays here instead, his location stil in old place so there’s no worry

In the kitchen, Slade is sittings at head of table, sipping his coffee while scrolling something on his tablet. William is making pancakes, bacon and breads for breakfast

“Morning Slade, morning Will!”

“Morning Richard”

“Ah, good morning young man. Take a seat and wait, breakfast will be ready soon”

Dick walks toward Will, he wants to help older man

“Is there something I can help with?”

Both men stare at him, before Will can answer his question, Slade already beat him at this

“Come here and sit down, pretty bird, don’t make my kitchen in fire”

“I can cook!”

“Yes, you can. Sit and wait”

“Young man, sit and wait, I will finished soon”

“Ok...”

They have a peaceful breakfast, if not a bit fun because he can tease Slade with some things then Will helps him there and there, Slade doesn’t protest, let him do as he pleases. After finishing, Slade makes his way to their training area

“Can I go with you, Slade?”

The man give him a look that screaming ‘so idiot’

“If you fight with me 10 minutes without sweating or fast breathing then you can come into”

Silence fills all the air, William looks at them with amused expression

“5?”

“10”

“7?”

“Richard...” - there is warning tone

“Ok ok, I won’t go”

“Wise on you. Fully heal before training”

Dick makes a funny face behind the man’s back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it....


	10. Chapter 9

Humping some songs while reading reports, William sits next to him. Dick puts down his tablet instantly to concentrate on the older man

“Richard, how things between you and your family?”

“Wonderfull! Dami and Cass agree to have movie night with me then stay, also there’s no patrol”

“Then Bludhaven?”

“Slade covers for me” - Dick shrugs

“Does he?” - rises one eyebrow

“Yup!”

“About others?”

“Alfred promises will visit me next two days and spend whole day with me before head back to manor”

“I see. As in?”

“My apartment. This is Slade’s not mine, it’s not comfortable for both of you”

“This is yours as well, young man”

“I-“

“How do you think about Slade?”

“Huh? Now or past?”

“Both”

“He was a bit cruel, violent and much dangerous especially when I was Robin in Teen Titans. Now he is still like that but... I don’t know, he seems gentle, kind, soft...” – Dick describes with confusion on his face

Will chuckles and shakes his head slightly

“He only be like that with you”

“Is he?” – disbelief

“He is”- Will sips his tea, amusing

“Oh… He is a good person, both in past and present. Never change”

“Do you expect and appriciate his change?”

“No, I don’t expect, I’ve known him long time, not as long as you but enough, despite he is mercenary but he has moral code , he didn’t actually harm me or want to kill me. So yeah I know he is a good man so no expectation here. I appreciate or more I like this change, it’s great but it makes me feel complicated... uhm....”

“He cares about you more than your father?”

“My father is dead”

“Your adoptive father”

“Bruce is not my father, he never wants to adopt me ” - there’s something in his voice: bitter, saddness... relief?

_‘Jason is my son not you and never you’_

“How about Slade adopts you?”

“That’s grea- what!” – Wide eyes and gaping mouth

“Slade wants to adopt you”

“But- how- he didn’t say anything to me!”

“He afraids of your rejection”

Dick threws his hands up

“Why do I?”

“Don’t know. You should ask him yourself”

“I won’t”

He can’t help but feel miserable by old memory, he sinks deep in it

_‘I can be your brother, your guardian, your menter, your partner. But I will never be your father’_

“Richard”

“What if he thinks again and realise that I’m not worth his affection. What if he thinks again and abandones me?” _like Bruce_ – words hiden under but both of them can hear and understand

“He will never. Slade never plays with his or yours emotion. You are important to him than anything, anyone on this world” _more than his own child_ – Will amost says it but he holds back in time

“I..”- halting

“Give him a chance, Dick” – Will leans toward, reaches out and squeezes the young man’s hand, which knuckles turn white from hard tighten fist

“I will wait for him” – Dick bearly looks up from table’s surface, looks at Will through his lashes

“Good, for both of you. Now do you want to assist me with errands?”

“Ah, sure!”

Dick stands up and goes to his room for coat and key. Will puts on his coat then talks to empty kitchen

“Ask him. Kid won’t decline” - then he goes

Slade stands in monitor room where he puts all his computers, his eyes glue to screen line up the camera in the kitchen. He listened to all their conversation, his heart beats so fast

‘Dick wants to be my son? He didn’t decline or disagree with idea?’

Will’s speech pulls him out from his thought, Slade gains back his confidence, a smirk on his face

‘I will ask you soon, Richard’

True to his word, he asks Dick while they sit side by side on building’s edge wait for dawn

“Richard, can I adopt you?”

Young man next to him still immediately, his fear rises once again

“You’re sure?

“Yes, after your time as Renegade, I realise that all the time I don’t want you as my apprentice but as my son”

Dick keeps silence, looking out to the light of Bludhaven

“Some point in past, I wanted a man said thing like you are now but he didn’t. He pushed me away but kept others with him. I thought maybe because I wasn’t good enough for him or wasn’t worth anything to him”

Slade touches his forearm which is leaned on the older man

“Dick, you was- are never like that. You- ” - he is cut off by hand suddently cover his mouth

Dick shakes his head, after making sure Slade won’t say anything he retreats his hand back to his lap

“I’m not finished. Now I leave this man behind, I realise that there’re many people love me, care about me, want me and see me as me, no less. And you’re here, you care about me much more than this man, maybe in past you made mistakes same as this man but you try to mend them”

Slade scoots little closer

“So...”

“Yes. You can”

“Thank you...son”

“Me too, dad”

\------------ **_Nightwing at Watchtower week later_** \--------------

He sits in conference room with founder minus Aquaman and plus Black Canary, they are discussing about some missions that he doesn’t bother to listen since... 10’ minutes ago. He takes his phone out and quickly text the only person that he knows for sure will never ignore him

‘I want to eat lasagna’

Dick waits but answer comes right after that

‘And?’

‘You cook’

‘Ask Will’

‘I want you!’

‘I’m busy’

‘No!’

‘Richard...’

He can’t help but chuckle and hope that noone hears him. Blesh his lucky, Superman and Wonder Woman look at him curiously

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”

“I hear your laugh, Nightwing” - Diana says

“No...”

“Aw, you have something fun but not want to share with your uncles and aunts?” - Oliver says next

“It’s not great, kid” - Hal shakes his head

“You make my heart hurt” - Barry holds his heart dramatically

Only J’onn looks at him with happy expression, the man can feel his feelings

“Okay! Okay I will tell you. It’s from-“

He takes his phone out while it’s ringing, Slade is calling him

“Hello ~ ”

“Kid”

“Yeah?”

“Ask Will with your request”

“But I want you make it!”

“No I’m busy”

“He is too, I want us spend time together, you him me!”

“No, maybe another time”

“But-“

“No”

“But dad ~ ” - Dick whines, he really whines

“...” - silence answers him

“Dad? Are you still there?”

“Yes”

“Then?” - he knows he has defeated the man in this battle

“Fine, I will”

“Yay! Thanks dad! Love u!”

“...love you too son” - Slade says quietly after a beat then hang up

Dick grins, knowing he will win, Slade always has soft spot for him even from before not need to say now

“I feel sympathy for this man” - Oliver shaking his head with a smirk

“Yeah, have to deal with the kid” - Dinah’s smirking as well

“Do you think sometime we can come over at their dinner?” - Hal suddently asks

“I’m not sure it’s suitable...” - Clark answers with hesitate

“It’s great! We should come and see how kid make his life becomes hell” - Barry is chuckling

J’onn doesn’t help him but chuckling too, Dick has only one option right now, his aunt

“Auntie Diana... help me” - he looks at her, pouting

“Actually I think it’s good idea, Richard. Tomorrow we will contact him to set up a date” - Diana says seriously

“Not you too!”

“Then how about in Kent’s farm? I want family meet him too”

“Then it’s decided. Your farm, unknown day but soon. Agree?” - Barry looks over the room

“Agree!” – chorus

“I can’t say anything in this?” - pouting more

“No” – they say as one again

Only one person who hasn’t said anything

“Who is your father?” - Batman asks irritatedly, Dick can read some emotion lay under like bitter

“Why do I need to tell you?” - Dick puts hand on his hip

“I’m your father” - he speaks with his teeth clenched

“No you’re not”

“Let me ask you one more time: who is your father?”

“Slade” - Dick shrugs

“What!?” - Batman shouts

“Don’t need to shout, I can hear if you speak with normal volumn you know?”

“All of you know about it?” - he turns to the others

“Yeah, near a week now” - Clark says

“And no one of you disagree with it?”

“Why? Dick is happy with his father beside Slade loves him like his own child” - Dinah speaks next

“She’s right. I saw them together some nights ago on the same mission, they worked very well. Slade also looks after Dick’s back” – Oliver

“You let him kill in your watch?” - Batman turns back to him

“Don’t blame him, Batman. Deathstroke hasn’t killed anyone whenever he is spotted with Nightwing or when the kid is near him, it starts a longtime ago” - Diana says with a frown on her face

“How do you know?”

“We keep eyes on Dick in case he needs our assistances” - J’onn says calmly

“You don’t think about if Nightwing leaks our infor to him?” - Batman doesn’t notice hurt appear on Dick’s face, it appears and quickly fade but the others still can see it

“I believe in him, he has all his heart for this job, his honour enough to be a Lantern. He won’t” - Hal stands up and go to stand next to Dick, lightly squeezes his shoulder

“How can you are so sure?”

“We’re sure because we’ve known him since he was 9. If there is one person on the world who won’t betrayed anyone, it’s Dick” - Clark stands as well. He doesn’t like the way Batman treats Nightwing, he is so disrespect and unfair

“If you don’t believe him then you can leave Batman. Our meeting is over anyway” - Barry says

Batman stares at them silently, then a thought appear in his mind

_‘He will comeback to me like before if I do it’_

“Nightwing, you are banned from Batclan, you are not one of Bats anymore therefore, you won’t receive our assistances from now”- he says confidently

Everyone freezes in their place, they can’t understand what the hell he just said. Then a chuckle soon becomes laugh

“You don’t think this trick is too old Bruce?” - Dick says sarcastically

“What?” - he feels be taken back

“Frist time you do it when you fired me after Joker, second time after Jason was death and you blamed me, third time when you ‘c _onvinved_ ’ me to go to undercover. This trick no longer have effect to me, seem like you don’t notice that. How long from the last time I set my foot in your cave? Or how long since the last time I worked with your clan beside Cass and Dami?”

Batman smacks his brain to work

_‘How long? Months?’_

Dick continues his speech

“You think it will work don’t you? It worked before because one - you gave my name that my mother only gave to me to some kids, not once but twice without my consent. Two - there’s nothing for me to save or keep in your family, I already gave Robin to whom I see suitable, I gave my name to Dami with my bless. Three - I have my family right now so I don’t have time to tolerate yours. Four - I have money help me with my night activity beside dad will never let me go outside without gears or him. So do as you want, I don’t care”

“How about Cass and Damian?”

“What do you mean?” - Dick straights his stance

“You don’t mind if there’s happen to them?”

Before anyone else can react, Nightwing kicks Batman right on his throat, Batman barely blocks it but be pushed backward and slams to the table nearby

“Nightwing!” - everyone calls his name minus J’onn who can feel his anger and understand why, the man continues slipping his tea, ignoring what is happening

Dick walks toward Batman who tries to regain his breath

“Touch them and you’ll regret it” - he hisses, voice placed with venom

“Richard! Don’t threat!” - Diana scolds

“I don’t. It is what will happen”

Batman stands with help from Barry and Hal

“When did you learn move like that?”

“Long time ago”

“From whom?”

“My mentor”

“I didn’t teach you!” - Bruce nearly yells

“You’re not my only mentor”

“What!? What are you talking about Dick?” - Clark asks worriedly

“I learn from Slade, from whom I work with in Spyral, move from whom I fight or spar with, I learnt from you”

“What did you learn?” - Dinah asks softly

“Learn to kill, learn to hide, learn to move, lethal and unlethal skills, everything that a soldier needs to know”

“Then why? Why you moved, fought and acted as you did and got hurt fot that?” - Oliver asks next, he doesn’t disagree with kill or lethal method, he just wants to know why his nephew needs to hide from them, his heart aches for him

“I needed to hide for my family, for whom I loved, I was their perfect brother, perfect leader, perfect soldier who always friednly, kind and could take any kind of blame or insults without complaint and moved on like mothing happen. But now, I don’t care, my dad knows me very well know more than me, my brothers protect me and willing beat anyone hurts me, my uncles and aunts still love me, my family is with me right now, they see me as myself and they accept me” - Dick rises a sad smile and look around  
Barry gathers him in a strong embrace

“You’re good as you are, no need to hide from us. We love you however you are, Dick”

“Us too, don’t hide and lean on us” - Hal pats his nape, others nobs agree with him

Dick’e eyes is watering, he is sobbing in his aunts and uncles’s circle of love, Batman leaves quietly while he is comforted by his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think???


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, paradoxInsanity and abarnes for helping edit my work for me. Thanks you so much!!!!

_—————Patrol in Gotham with Robin—————_

Tonight, Dick goes to patrol with Robin because the kid wants to be with him. The relations between Nightwing and the rest of the Batclan are still not public, so Gotham’s villains still think of him as one of them. Dick doesn’t really mind as long as he gets to spend time with Damian. He has a cracked rib but he manages to sneak away from both Will and Slade (which, honestly, is a miracle to him). 

While they are in an alley and wait for Commissioner Gordon to come arrest the low level villains they just tied up, Damian sits in Dick’s lap while the older man wraps an arm around the younger one’s waist and rests his chin on top of the kid's head. They sit quietly, enjoying the silence until suddenly, shadows swing above them and two figures land in front of them.

“Red Hood, Red Robin” - Robin greets.

“You still operate here, Nightwing?” - Red Robin asks, cocking his head.

“Robin asked me to come by, so here I am” - Nightwing answers, shrugging.

“You have no work here, lea-” - Red Hood starts.

He is cut off when Jim begins walking toward them.

“Nightwing” - Jim greets, nodding

“Commissioner” - Dick nods back.

Noticing Robin, Jim nods to him as well but ignores the other two.

“I heard that you’ve decided to leave completely this time?” - Jim asks.

“Yes, I have.”

Jim smiles.

“That’s good. I’m glad for you, kid.”

“Thanks!” - Dick grins.

They discuss the details of the crime Nightwing and Robin stopped for a few minutes before Jim has to leave.

“I need to go now, I still need to write up the paperwork for them” - he gestures to where the other officers are handcuffing the criminals and placing them in police cars.

“Okay. Good night, Commissioner.”

“Good night and stay safe, Nightwing” - Jim waves goodbye and leaves to go speak with his officers.

Dick looks down at the boy still on his lap.

“Want to go somewhere higher up?”

“Tt, fine. The rooftop of that building?” - Robin points to a medium sized building not far from them, just across the street.

Dick smiles and puts him down

“Ok! You fly first, baby bird!”

“Tt,” he answers, and Robin flies high.

Nightwing turns back to the two vigilantes behind him.

“Come with me if you have something you need to talk to me about.”

Without waiting for a response, he shoots his grappling hook to follow his robin. When all four of them have landed on the rooftop, they turn to face one another.

“Well?” - Dick says, crossing his arms.

“You need to leave” - Red Hood says.

“I will, after I make sure Robin gets back to the manor safely.”

“We’ll make sure he gets there, now leave. This is not your territory” - Red Robin growls.

“I _said_ I will once-”

He stops when he hears M’s voice speaking to him.

“Where are you, kid?”

“Uhm, Gotham?”

“Where in Gotham?” M asks.

“Geez, can’t you use my tracker to find me? Don’t tell me you didn’t leave any on me” - he snorts, he knows they always put at least two on him whenever he goes out.

“Just asking so you don’t freak out” - says a voice from right behind Dick, startling him. He yelps and stumbles, probably would’ve fallen off the building too if it wasn’t for Apollo catching him. The man holds him tight to his chest and doesn’t let him down so now they’re hovering above the rooftop Dick was just standing on a moment ago.

“Richard! You could have fallen off” - Apollo scolds lightly.

“Sorry!” - Dick apologizes. 

“Put him down, A. I need to talk to the kid” - M says, appearing to his right.

Apollo slowly places Dick back down on the roof and just as he opens his mouth to talk to M, he hears the ‘click’ of a safety of a gun coming off. He turns to see Red Hood point both his guns at the newcomers while Red Robin unfolds his bo-staff.

“Why are you here?” - Hood demands.

“Not your business, Red Hood.”

“I’ll show you what’s my business!”

Red Robin and Hood attack, lunging at A and M. Dick doesn’t think they can touch either of the metas they are fighting. 

“What did you do, M?” - he asks.

“Me? Why are you asking me and not A there?”

“Well, you always do something then involve Apollo after, so it’s best to ask you first.

So, what did you do?” - Dick repeats.

“Dickhead, stay away from him!” - Jason shouts.

“No names in the field, Red Hood” - Dick responds automatically without taking his eyes off M’s face.

“We ran into them a few nights ago” - M says as if that explains everything.

“‘Ran into’?” - Dick repeats, raising an eyebrow.

“You don’t want to know more, Dick.”

“No, I definitely do want to know” - he shakes his head stubbornly.

“He said your name! And you answered him! What did you tell him, Nightwing?!” - Timothy yells, glaring at Dick.

“He knows all our identities. Shut the fuck up Timothy” - he uses his leader voice to command, it effects immediately, the young man takes a step back in surprise.

“Can you tell me now?” - Dick asks, turning back to Midnighter.

“Fine. We beat the crap out of Batman, the Outlaws, Red Robin, and Spoiler.”

“Why?”

“You don’t need to know, Dick”

“M...”

“Because they hurt you. Badly. They hurt you physically, emotionally and psychology. We only made them pay very little of it” - Apollo, who is still hovering next to him, answers.

Something sounded off. “Robin or Orphan weren’t there?” - Dick asks.

“Of course not. We made sure they weren’t involved. We know what they mean to you” - M answers.

“Yeah, you don’t need to worry. We would never hurt you” - Apollo assures him.

“I know you wouldn’t” - he smiles.

Dick turns to Damian and kneels in front of him before asking,

“Did you know about any of this?”

“No” - Damian answers quietly.

Dick tips the boy’s chin up so he can look him in the eye.

“Hey, I am not mad at you, I just want to make sure we’re on the same page.”

“I’m sorry, Richard.”

“No, no, no, you don’t have to apologise. Damian, listen to me: I am _not_ mad at you. Come here” - Dick opens his arms and waits patiently for Damian to come to him.

Slowly, Damian steps into his older brother’s embrace, pausing before raising his arms to lock his hands behind Dick’s neck. Dick wraps his arms around the boy and stands with Dami in his arms.

“I’m going to go back with my brothers” - Dick says, turning to the rest of the group

He can feel Jason and Tim relax at his words and watches them begin to walk closer to him.

“Geez, so annoying. We should go before B decides to come here himself to drag us back” - Hood shakes his head.

“Yes, we should go” - Tim agrees.

Dick walks to M and A’s side.

“Uh, Dick? You do know you’re walking in the wrong direction, right? We’re over here” - Red Robin says, confused.

“I’m not walking in the wrong direction. I said I’m going with my brothers” - Dick says.

“We’re over here! You’re on the wrong side of the roof!”

“You two are not my brothers. Both of you have made it clear to me hundreds of times. _They_ are my brothers, not you. Go back to manor and tell Bruce that Dami will be staying with me until he decides to come back. I will contact Alfred with more information.”

Turning to Midnighter, he asks

“What did you need to talk to me about?”

“Your old man and his butler know about your cracked rib. They asked me to bring you home.”

“Uh-oh...” 

“Uh-oh is right. I’ll tell Tiger too.”

“How can you do that?!” - Dick stares at him in disbelief.

“Why? You need to be taught again to not hide your injuries from us. Apollo and I are here to make sure you understand that.”

“Uhm... well...” - Dick stutters.

“Your old man is not pleased.”

“Haha...” - Dick laughs nervously. Slade will definitely be pissed when he finds out. He needs to think fast.

“Come on, let’s take you home” - Apollo takes his hand.

“Actually, can you take me to one of his safehouses? The one that I stayed at before?”

They raise their eyebrows at him.

“Please? Pretty please?” - he begs, eyes growing wider with each word and harnessing the power of his puppy dog eyes.

“Fine, fine. Just stop it with the puppy dog eyes.”

“Thank you!” - Dick grins, stepping forwards to hug each of them with the arm that isn’t holding Damian.

Midnighter opens a Door for him leading into Slade’s safehouse.

“Go, we’ll leave after you.”

Dick glances at the two vigilantes still on the rooftop.

“Good night Jason, Timothy. You two should go back to the cave, it’s past your patrol time.”

“Bye M, bye A, good night you two” - Dick waves to them as he walks through the portal with Damian still in his arms.

“Good night, Richard” - Apollo waves back at him.

After Dick leaves, Midnighter glances at the other two vigilantes who are now balling their fists and glaring at him and Apollo.

“What did you do to him?” - Red Hood growls.

“What do you mean?” - Apollo asks, tilting his head.

“Did you cast some sort of spell on him? Or brainwash him?” - Red Robin demands, disgusted as he imagines what they must have done to his ‘older brother’.

“ _What_ did you say?” - Midnighter grits out.

“You brainwashed him, didn’t you?” - Red Robin smirks, looking satisfied with his assumption.

Before they can react, the two vigilantes are thrown into the wall behind them, hard. By the time they can see clearly again, both Apollo and Midnighter are standing over them, looking furious and ready to kill.

“ _Never_ doubt our love and care for Richard. He is our family. He taught us what family means, he helps us feel happy, and we want to make him feel like that too” - Apollo patiently explains to them.

“Then why would he go with you instead of us? Why would he abandon us? His _family_!?”

“Did he, though?” 

“Yes!”

“Have you ever considered that you are the ones who abandoned him? Have you considered that he is human too, that he can break?” - Apollo asks them.

“No, you haven’t” - Midnighter answers for them.

“You should take a look at yourselves before implying anything” - Red Robin spits out.

“We should go, A” - M says, shaking his head.

“Yeah.”

They look at them one more time before leaving through the Door.

_———— Back at the Batcave ————_

Red Robin and Red Hood storm into the cave and go to change without saying anything. Bruce raises an eyebrow at their behaviour but rather than saying anything, he sits at his chair and waits for them. After half an hour, both of them emerge from the changing room.

“What happened? Where is Damian?” - Bruce asks immediately.

“He’s with Dick.” - Red Robin answers.

“Then where are they?”

 _‘So he came back?’_ Bruce wondered. _‘I knew it, he can’t go too far from us.’_

“Dick took the Demon back to his place” - Jason says, hanging his head down in sadness.

“I’ll call him-” - Bruce starts.

“He won’t answer you” - Jason continues, heading up the stairs.

“How do you know?”

“I just do.”

After Jason leaves, there are only two people left in the cave: Bruce and Tim. While Jason had a sad and regretful expression, Tim has a confused one instead.

“What are you thinking?” - Bruce questions.

“I don’t understand why he did it.”

“Did what?”

“I have no idea!” 

“Let me call him” - Bruce sighs.

Bruce presses a few buttons on his keyboard and after a few seconds, the screen shows an outgoing call to Dick. He waits but receives no answer. Frowning, he switches to the comms instead but has the same result. 

Alfred appears at the elevator a moment later, the door closing behind him.

“Master Bruce, may I ask you why you are calling Master Dick?” - he asks.

“He took Damian with him without telling me” - Bruce answers.

“Master Damian did tell me he wanted to spend time with Master Dick” - Alfred notes.

“He needs to tell me first!”

“Is that why you want to call Master Dick?”

“Yes, but he isn’t picking up” - Bruce explains, turning back to his screen.

“Allow me to try, Master Bruce.”

Alfred dials Dick’s phone number using his own phone and after only 3 rings, Dick answers his phone. 

“What’s up, Alf?” - Dick greets.

He places him on speaker and answers

“Are you injured Richard?”

“Nope!”

“Shall I call Will and ask him myself?” - Alfred asks, raising an eyebrow.

“No! I... well, I have two cracked ribs...” - Dick mutters, trailing off.

“And you decided to go patrol?” - Alfred frowns.

“Uh, yeah?” - Dick asks more than says his answer.

“Does Mr. Wilson know?”

“He does.”

“I will call him and make sure both of them teach you some sense, young man,” - Alfred scolds.

“Nooooo~ Alf....” - Dick whines.

“Don’t ‘Alf’ me, Richard.”

“Ok, grandpa.”

“Good” - Alfred says, satisfied.

He can sense that both Master Timothy and Master Bruce are taken back by the conversation, but he ignores them for his grandson’s sake.

“Is Master Damian with you?”

“Yes, he’s asleep.”

“I see.”

“Yup! Anyway, I’m on speaker right?”

“Indeed.”

“Ok. Bruce, or I should call Mr. Wayne, I didn’t answer your call both on my phone or my comms because Damian didn’t want me to. You didn’t check your file on Nightwing, did you? I recommend you do. Good bye, Mr. Wayne, Mr. Drake. Good night, Alf!”

“Good night, Richard,” - Alfred says before hanging up the call.

He glances at the others occupying the cave and notices that they stand frozen. Bruce recovers from his shock first and types rapidly on his keyboard until the file on

Nightwing/Dick Grayson comes up. But only two images are available: one from when he was eight and another from when he was 18, nothing more. The blank file seems to be laughing at his surprised face. He types even more, looking for files about his guardianship of Dick. He finds none. All of them have been erased from the database. There is nothing left that links Dick to him or the first Robin to Batman. He also finds out that Nightwing isn’t only missing from their information; his file is labeled ‘ **Terminated** ’ in the Justice League’s and Young Justice’s databases as well.

“No, no...” - Bruce mutters, typing frantically as he searches for any evidence of Dick.

“What’s wrong, Bruce?” - Tim asks from somewhere behind him.

“There is no information about Dick or Nightwing. He’s erased all of them, his status just says he’s ‘terminated’.”

“No way!” 

“Tim... it’s as if he never existed.”

“No! We have some pictures of him in his room!” - Tim says, turning to dash up the stairs towards Dick’s room.

Alfred looks after the young man with a pitying expression. He already knows that Timothy will not find anything. Anything in the manor that belonged to Dick was collected by him the last time he visited the manor. The others were just so blinded by their rage that they didn’t notice his belongings disappearing.

“Where did I go wrong, Alfred?” - Bruce holds his head inside both his hands.

“Many things, sir,” - came Alfred’s surprising reply.

The younger man’s head shoots up and he stares at Alfred with wide eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“Let us start from the beginning: you fired the lad because you feared losing him but you were so full of pride that instead of telling him the truth, you pushed him away. Then when you replaced him, you replaced not only the holder of his mother’s name for him but his position in this house. Master Richard accepted that you didn't want to adopt him but it still hurt him when you took in a second child and adopted him so quickly. You took your anger out on him after Master Jason died, you blamed him and the poor lad took it to heart although it was never his fault to begin with. The final straw was when you let the others treat him with such disrespect after he came back. You stood aside and let them tear him apart and agreed with Miss Gordon when she cut him out our contact. You don’t care about his injuries and you never acknowledge how skilled he is. Tell me, Master Bruce, was there anything you didn’t do wrong to the lad?”

“I -” - Bruce begins, but he is cut off by footsteps coming down the stairs and Tim’s shouting.

“Bruce! Bruce! They’re gone!”

Tim runs to him, face red and tear streaked.

“What’s gone?”

“Everything! Every picture we had of him! Including newspapers that had his photos too!

There’s nothing left!”

“What about his things?” - Bruce demands, trying to hide his fear.

“None of them are there! The only things in his room are things you bought for him more recently, like clothes. But his childhood’s ones are all _gone_ !”

“Tim, suit up. I’ll call Oracle, Black Bat and Spoiler,” - Bruce instructs him, turning back to the screen as Tim rushes to change.

Alfred stands next to the Batcomputer, the sorrow on his face making him look older than his age but there’s nothing he can do. Their relationships with Richard are shattered beyond hope, especially with only one side trying to fix it. 

Alfred sighs, taking his phone out to call Slade.

“Pennyworth” - a gruff voice answers.

“Mr. Wilson. Sorry for calling you at such a late hour.”

“No need to apologize, what are you calling me for?”

“Is there any chance that Richard and Master Damian are at your place?”

“They are here, in my house. I brought them here from one of the safehouses.”

“Still in Gotham, sir?”

“Yes. Would you like to come?”

“No sir, it’s not convenient” - Alfred declines, surprised at the offer.

“Dick will want you here” - Slade insists, “I sent you the address before lunch.”

“Thank you, sir. Master Bruce and the others are planning to look for Richard.”

“When?” 

“Right now. They are suiting up” - Alfred glances toward where Bruce is approaching the Batmobile.

“Where is their destination?”

“I believe they will be traveling to Richard’s safehouse in Gotham.”

“Let them.”

“I see.”

“Is there anything else Pennyworth?”

“No, sir.”

“Good night, and see you later.”

“Good night, Mr. Wilson” - Alfred says and hangs up.

Feeling a pull on his sleeve, he turns to his right and sees Mistress Cassandra standing next to him in her Black Bat suit.

‘Where is papa?’ she signs.

Alfred can't help but feel warmth in his heart for his grandson at the question. He answers back in a quiet voice

“He is with Mr. Wilson and Master Damian.”

‘Can you call him for me?’ Cass signs.

“Of course, Mistress Cassandra, please wait just a moment.”

Alfred presses the call button on his cell phone to call Richard and the young man quickly picks up.

“Hey, Alfie!”

“Manners, Richard” - he scolds teasingly.

“Sorry, sorry. So, what’s up? We just talked like 15 minutes ago, did something come up?”

“Mistress Cassandra has requested to speak with you.”

“Really? Put her on the phone then, please!”

Alfred hands the phone to Cass. She holds it against her ear and begins speaking.

“Baba... want... come... yours...” - she says, struggling to string together the words she’s looking for to her baba.

Alfred can hear Richard’s response.

“You want to come here?” - Dick asks.

“Yes” - Cass answers.

There is a pause, before Dick answers back

“Sure! I just sent the address to Alfred’s phone. Both of you can come.”

“Will... later... baba...”

“See you soon, love you, princess”

“Love...you” - Cass responds, smiling.

Then Cassandra hangs up and gives Alfred back his phone.

‘Will you come too?’ she signs.

“I will later, you should go now Mistress Cassandra.”

‘Bye bye’

“Good night.”

He watches all the Bats leave the cave. Nobody notices that Black Bat’s leaves in a different direction from the others. Alfred stands there a bit longer before going upstairs.

_———— In the Wilson household————_

Deathstroke the Terminator drags Dick and Damian inside the penthouse, or more accurately, Slade drags Dick inside while Dick carries Damian on his arms. The first thing Dick sees when he steps foot in the living room is William standing next to couch with serious expression on his face. Dick gulps and before he can say anything, Will begins speaking.

“Richard John Grayson Wilson!”

“Yes sir!”- Dick can’t help but stand straighter, Dami still asleep in his arms.

“How can you treat your old man’s heart like that? Sneaking out behind our backs and going out with injuries!”

“I - ”- Dick starts but is interrupted.

“That’s not all you’ve done, young man, you dared to ask Mr. Midnighter and Mr. Apollo to help you back to Slade’s safehouse instead of this place! What were you thinking?!” - Will demands, looking furious.

Dick turns to his dad for help but Slade only looks back at him as if to say ‘not my problem’ and shrugs. He turns back to Will and hesitantly steps forward.

“I wanted to spend time with Dami, so when he asked me to come, I wanted to come immediately” - Dick answered honestly.

“Then explain this to me: why didn’t you inform us?”

“Becaus I didn’t think you’d let me go?” - Dick says.

“Young man...” - Will starts warningly.

“I swear I didn’t have more injuries! I fought with very light force.”

“Very well. But tomorrow you will not have any cereal.”

“But Will-!” - Dick protests.

“No ‘but’s. It’s final. You should remember this as a lesson before you do anything stupid ever again.”

“Yes, sir...” - he pouts, hanging his head while stroking Dami’s back.

He turns to where Slade was with his puppy eyes, hoping to convince him to help him but unfortunately said man had already left the room to change downstairs.

“You should change before coming into the kitchen” - Will tells him.

“Sure... but why?” - he asks.

“I will make hot chocolate.”

He needs a few seconds for the words to sink in before he registers them.

“Thank you, Will! I love you so much!” - Dick says, beaming.

Dick quickly hugs the older man with his free arm and Will hugs him back.

After changing, Dick puts Damian in his room to sleep before sitting at the table in the kitchen with Slade and Will. While he’s having hot chocolate, Will has tea and Slade is drinking his black coffee as always. Dick can’t help but makes a face at Slade’s direction after noticing his drink. Slade notices and raises an eyebrow

“What are you thinking, kid?”

“How will you sleep if you’re having coffee now?”

“I’ve drunk it for over 30 years, kid, it doesn’t have an effect on me anymore.”

“Maybe I should try it” - Dick says, grinning.

Dick leans over to take the mug with coffee in it but Slade takes it out of his hand.

“Hey! Mine!”

“No coffee for you, kid.”

“I’m not a kid!” - Dick pouts.

“My kid.”

He’s speechless and can’t think of anything to say back. Dick stares down at his mug like it’s the most interesting in the world and avoids looking at the two men smirking across from him. He’s so distracted he nearly jumps when he hears his phone ring from his pocket.

_‘Weird, Alfie’s calling me twice...’_

He answers the call.

“Hey, Alfie!”

“Manners, Richard” - Alfred says scoldingly, but Dick can tell he’s joking.

_‘Oops!’_

“Sorry, sorry. So, what’s up? We just talked like 15 minutes ago, did something come up?”

“Mistress Cassandra has requested to speak with you.”

“Really? Put her on the phone then, please!”

He waits and a few seconds later, his daughter is on the phone.

“Baba... want... come... yours...”

“You want to come here?” he asks.

“Yes...”

He covers the speaking part, looks at his dad and asks

“Dad, can your granddaughter come to our home?”

Slade chokes on his coffee, almost spitting over the table. He stares at his son with a confused expression while Will tries to hide his smile behind his tea cup.

“What? You have a kid that I don’t know about?”

“Yes, two” - he raises two fingers and answers innocently.

“Whose?” - Slade asks, frowning.

“Mine!”

“Names” - he demands, already making plans to make whoever cheated on his son and made his kid take the responsibility alone suffer. His son is just twenty two!

“Damian and Cassandra.”

He blinks.

“Pardon?”

“You heard me right, Damian and Cassandra.”

“Explain.”

“They want to go with me in case I leave Wayne manor permanently. They call me their baba” - Dick says, smiling fondly at the memory.

“Will you adopt them?”

“I asked Talia and Lady Shiva to give me their guardianship rights. They agreed and last time I checked, they told me the paperwork is nearly done.”

“Good” - Slade is pleased that those women are acting quickly. If they take too long, he has his ways and can pull strings here and there to ‘magically’ make the process go faster. He may not be a public billionaire, but he has money and other resources he can use to help make his son happy.

“Wait, why am I their grandfather?”

“You’re my father, Will and Alfred both are as my grandfathers. Damian and Cassandra are my son and my daughter. Therefore, you’re their grandfather and Will and Alfred are their great-grandfathers” - Dick explains with a smile.

Both Will and Slade are silent after hearing this. For the first time in their lives, there is someone who can make both of them speechless. After a whole minute, Slade sighs and says

“Tell her she can come. Pennyworth can too.”

“Really?”

“Yes. You will help William prepare rooms for them.”

“We’re only gonna need a room for Alfred since Cass and Dami can use my room. Thanks dad, thanks grandpa! Love both of you!”

Slade waves his hand uncaringly but his old friend can see through and can tell that Slade, like him, is very happy. 

Dick turns his attention back to his phone call.

“Sure! I sent the address to Alfred’s phone. Both of you can come.”

“Will... later... baba...”

“See you soon, love you, princess.”

“Love...you.”

_———— Back to the Batclan ————_

The Bats return after an hour and a half of searching, quietly changing out their suits. Tim and Steph slowly walk upstairs with sorrowful and regretful expression, while Bruce sits down on his chair in front of the Batcomputer. He presses his face into his hands and very slowly drags his hands down his face.

“There’s nothing, Alfred,” he says in a defeated tone.

“May I ask what there is nothing of, Master Bruce?” - Alfred inquires, despite already knowing the answer.

“His things! The Flying Graysons poster, his stuffed animal that he always keeps on his bed stand, his patrol supplies, all of it! There are only a few of his clothes left, nothing else.”

“I see.”

Bruce narrows his eyes, looking up at Alfred.

“You don’t seem surprised, Alfred.”

“I’m afraid I am not, sir.”

“How long have you known?”

“I’ve known for a long time. I knew that at some point, the lad would leave this manor and everyone related to it permanently. That time is now.”

“He wouldn’t, he needs his family!” - Bruce argues.

“He has his family with him right now.”

“Who?!” - Bruce asks, wondering who it could possibly be.

“Not you, that’s for certain” - Alfred answers.

“What?!” - Bruce demands, shaking in his seat.

“Do you need me for anything else?”

“No” - Bruce sighs.

“Very well then, sir. Please call me if you need anything. Good night, Master Bruce.”

Alfred goes back to his room. That night, the members of Batclan who had abandoned Dick Grayson can’t sleep. They struggle with what they have discovered and their action’s consequences. Meanwhile, in the Wilson house, Dick Grayson sleeps with both his kids on either side of him, satisfied.

_————Nights later————_

Dick knows that Bruce is with the Justice League on a space mission and that command charge is passed to Oracle while he’s gone. Because of some shit that’s going down in Bludhaven, he can’t go to Gotham and watch over his kids himself. So on the third night that Batman’s gone, after finishing his patrol, Dick goes back to his apartment to rest. As he is about to close his eyes, he receives a phone call right before sleep can take him completely. Dick groans as he sees the ID’s caller saying it’s from Alfred.

“Alfred?”

“Richard.” - Alfred's stern voice immediately snaps him out of his sleepiness.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s Master Damian and Mistress Cassandra-”

“What’s happened to them?” - he demands, rushing to put on his suit.

“They were mislead and lacking information on their mission tonight” - Alfred says worriedly.

“I’m coming!”

Dick hangs up and makes his way back to the living room. He presses the right side of his neck where M’s tech is and starts speaking instantly when the other line picks up.

“M, come to my place then go with me to Wayne manor. Emergency situation.”

“Roger, Grayson.”

He feels like his blood is freezing, because god! His kids are probably injured! And he was not there to protect them!

Dick is pacing across the room when a Door suddenly appears in front of him and two figures step out.

“Kid, what’s the matter?” M asks, looking at him with furrowed brows.

“No time to explain. Open a Door to the Batcave, please” - Dick keeps his eyes straight ahead, avoiding looking at M or A’s face.

A steps forward and gently tilts his face up to look at him.

“Talk to me, Richard.”

“I will explain later. Now Batcave M, please” - Dick shrugs off A’s hand on his shoulder and steps away.

Midnighter nods and opens a Door. They walk into it and walk out right in the middle of the Batcave. Dick rushes to med bay where he finds Alfred standing next to Cass and Damian’s beds. His kids look very pale and unhealthy. His heart aches at the sight. He caresses their hair and without looking up, he asks, “What’s happened?”

“Misleading information on mission led to Mistress Cassandra and Master Damian to become unconscious in the field.”

“What are their injuries?”

“Master Damian has a few small scratches on his face and forearms as well as a bruised rib. Mistress Cassandra has a dislocated shoulder and a sprained wrist. Aside from that, they are still unconscious.”

After hearing injuries list from Alfred, the cave is back to being deathly quiet. Dick glances to where the other three bats are keeping their distance but saying nothing.

“Report” - he growls, using the voice he used when he was Batman.

It was a long time ago and everyone had forgotten how scary and dangerous Dick’s Batman was. That voice snaps Red Robin to attention.

“We had information about a drug ring that would be exchanged tonight. We planned a plan but at some point the plan didn’t work.”

“Which part?” - Dick still doesn’t look up.

“Information about the number of members and weapons was wrong” - Timothy answers.

“Who checked the information?”

Silence answers him again.

“Answer me, who?” - Dick growls, he finally looks up but others wish that he hadn’t. He looks nothing like the Dick that they know and instead like a furious and terrifying Batman.

This time Stephenie is the one who answers.

“No one” - she whispers but it echoes throughout the whole cave which allows Dick to hear loud and clear.

“Did anyone protest?”

“Yes, Damian did. He wanted to have more information and with higher accuracy. He said-” - she starts but is cut off by Tim’s elbow in her ribs.

“Ouch!”

“Sh!” - he gestures for her to be silent.

“What! What the hell is wrong with you?” - she says loudly.

“Quiet!” - Tim hisses.

“Timothy”- Dick calls the young man’s name and effectively silences him.

“Stephenie, continue.”

“Damian said that you always double check the information at least three times before taking action. He recommended us to do the same...” - she trails off.

“And?” - Dick asks

“We declined it, because it was not necessary” - Timothy says next.

“Was it?” - his expression is still neutral, so maybe everyone thinks he is still calm. Only M can truly know how he is; he is in rage. Internally M wishes luck for whoever did what they did to Dick’s kids.

“Why do they have injuries?” - Dick asks before any of them can answer him.

“We moved in teams of two people each. They were team Alpha and meant to take action first. We covered for them.”

“Did they call for backup?”

“Yes, they did.”

“Did you come immediately?”

“We...” - Timothy glances at his side.

“Well?”

“I told them hold” - Barbara says.

“Reason?”

“They are trained assassins, they are trained better than any of us. They could handle those low level villains,” - she talks as if it’s not her problem.

“They were, Gordon. They could handle them with the condition they had their weapons which can give them an opportunity to kill. But they didn’t have that because of the no killing rule.”

“Those low level villains couldn’t have given them any difficulties” - she argues.

“You’re right, they couldn’t. But because of your lack of information, they faced more than just difficulties. How long did you wait before sending back up?”

“10 minutes after they called for the Beta team.”

“Why didn’t you just call for retreat when something was out of your plan?”

“They could handle it.”

“Oh, so you’re telling me that you went against protocol because you were so confident in yourself?” - he asks, stepping toward Barbara.

“Yes” - she stares at Dick as if asking him _‘you dare do anything to me?’_

Dick looms over her. Without taking his eyes off the woman before him, he asks Tim and

Steph, “Did you two go against her too? And are you two hurt?”

“No, we didn’t. Just a few bruises and scratches, nothing major” - Timothy answers.

Stephenie nods her head next to him.

“Go to Alfred and let him check you both over and stay there.”

“But-!”

“Timothy, Stephenie” - Dick warns.

“Okay...” - they both sigh.

They quickly dash to med bay where A and M are sitting in chairs that Alfred brought in for them.

“I haven’t seen him like that since the mission in Russia” - M says, whistling.

“How so?” - A asks.

“Cold, ruthless.”

“How?”

“You will see. But before I want to warn all of you: do not come out there until he tells you to.”

“Why?” - one of the kids questions (M’s not sure which one cuz he’s too lazy to check).

“You’ll find out. Just don’t go out there.”

Suddenly, they hear a loud _‘crack’_ of something in the other room breaking followed by a scream. The two bats whine and fidget.

“He wouldn’t...right?”

“Oh, he definitely would, kid. If you ruin just one hair on one of his precious kids” - M muses.

Then they hear another _‘crack’_ noise which is followed by screaming, followed by silence. After a while where they don’t hear anything, a voice calls out to them,

“You can come out here.”

All of them, including Alfred, trail back to the middle of the cave. What they see next makes the batkids freak out. There’s Barbara, half laying on the floor, nearly passed out with sweat covering her face, her arms hanging limply on both her sides, and her wheelchair shattered at the foot of the wall. Dick is leaning on the Batcomputer's table and looks deadly.

“What happened?” - Stephenie asks. She can’t help step slightly behind Alfred, as if seeking protection. Tim understands her reaction, he is in the same position behind Alfred like her, because he has never seen Dick like that. It scares him.

“Nothing. Alfred, would you mind helping her with some joints that I may or may not have broken during our conversation?”

“I can do it right now.”

Alfred walks to Barbara, he gently puts his hands on her shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain.

“Apologies, Miss Gordon, but I need to relocate your joints right now. Please bear through this for a bit longer.”

Then he continues his work and ignores all her crying. After he finishes, she is a mess, however she still has strength to glance at Dick out of the corner of her eye.

“Why did you do that?”

“You made what’s mine suffer just because of your stupidity and overconfidence. You will face the consequences” - he says, face emotionless.

“How-?”

“I know that I was not fair to get revenge when you are still in a wheelchair, but I can’t wait for later.”

“The Justice League will hear about this” - she gestures to herself angrily.

“Feel free to do as you want. I’m not part of any hero organization, they can’t control me.

Besides, the founders have great minds, they will see whose mistake it is here.”

“Batman” - she smirks.

“You think I care?” - Dick asks, cocking his head.

“Yes.”

He laughs; not his usual giggle, but a hollow, cold, cackle that sends shivers to their spine.

“Then do it” - he says, shrugging.

He turns to M and A.

“Can you guys help me carry them to Slade’s?” - he asks, nodding his head towards the med bay.

“Sure, kid.”

“Thanks. Will you go with us too, Alfred?”

“Maybe another time, Richard” - he says with an apologetic expression.

“Hey, hey, Alfie! There will always be another time, don’t look like that” - he comforts the butler.

“Thank you, Richard” - Alfred smiles a small smile.

“Ok, then shall we go?” - he asks his companions.

“Yep” - A says while carrying Cass princess style. Dick picks Damian up and holds the boy close to his chest. They walk past Timothy and Stephanie, both of which are standing stock still. Dick sighs.

“You should voice your thoughts if you think anything is wrong. Don’t blindly do anything.”

They leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to explain something about Barbara's scene, it likes first Dick dislocates each of her shoulder then relocates them, he repeats the process again and again, it goes with her other joints such as: wrists, knuckles  
> I feel as if there's any change that I am too harsh too her? or is it not enough? Let me know how you think?  
> How do you think about this chapter? Do you want to suggest anything will happen in next chapter?  
> Thank you for reading my work!!!! Hope you all like it.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Movie night then picnic the day after?" - Dick asks his dad  
> "No" - Slade declines  
> "But there're you, me, Rose, M. I only need to call Jericho, Will, A and Grath, then we have fmaily movie night!" - he argues  
> "Still no"  
> "But dad" - he pleads, increase power of puppy eyes to maximum  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> "You can inform others about your plan"  
> "Yay! Love u dad" - he beams  
> In the room, one in excitement, one is so tired with his son when others in amusement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lating update new chapter 😓  
> Please enjoy this chapter!!!

_\--------_ _Next few days_ _\--------_

Bruce is back from Justice League’s space mission, he comes to Batcave with sorrow Tim, bored Steph, angry Barbara, lack of Jason, Alfred, Damian and Cassandra

“What happened? Where is the others?”

“They are with Dick”- Tim answers him

“Where is he?”

“Not here”- Steph is not helping with her answer

“One of you tell me what happened?”- his patience is fading

“He blamed me for Damian and Cassandra’s injured! He took them with him!” - Barbara yells

“Explain, now”

After hearing all their explanation,he understands Dick’s reaction and he is so disappointed with Oracle’s acts

“Barbara, you went against our protocol”

“Not you too!” – she throws her hands on air

“Quiet, I’ve not done yet. You was overconfident, miscalculated, didn’t consider every mistakes that could happen through that mission. You should go back to your home and think about what you did”

“What do you mean?” - she asks shockingly

“Go to your home, Oracle will take absent from vigilante work some weeks”

“You can’t!”

“Yes I can”

Then he goes upstair, leaves the furious Barbara behind

After dinner - which is prepared before by Alfred, he receives call from Talia

“Beloved”

“Talia. What do you need from me?”- he is tired

“Not this time. I call just to inform you about Damian’s guardian condition”

“It is remade right after I’m back”

“No, it’s not. I give Richard all rights of guardian about Damian, you can say he is Damian’s parent now”

“What?! I’m his father!”

“Not anymore. I eliminate your right”

“How dare you?!”

“I can and I have all rights. Beside Damian wants this result as much as I do”

“Talia -”

“Beloved, he is happy, lets him be. Richard can give him everything that both of us will never can do”

Bruce keeps silent because what she says is the truth, he has known a long time ago but still stubborn to accept it, maybe now is right time

“I understand” – he sighs

“Very well, good night beloved”

“Good night Talia”

Right before he has change to put his phone down on table, he receives one more calling

“Bruce Wayne”

“Mr. Wayne, Lady Shiva”

“Yes, Lady Shiva. Why are you calling me at this late?”

“To inform you about Cassandra”

“Her guardian condition?”

“Yes, I change it” – she shows a little susprised

“You give it to Dick, right?”

“Yes, he is her guardian from now”

“I see, I understand your reason and please believe me when I say I’m happy for her because Dick can give her what I can’t and make her happier”

“Very well Mr. Bruce. The documents will arrive to your place tomorrow. Good night Mr. Wayne”

“Good night Lady Shiva”

\--------- 🦝 ---------

Next morning, all of others are informed about the guardian things, they gasped but beside that they don’t make any comment. Bruce feels something is not right but as always, he doesn’t press on whatever he doesn’t certain.

Batman has mission, which realted to Luthor, he forms a team whic: himself, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow and Flash. You can say that their mission doesn’t go well, Luthor not even beats Superman with Kryptonite but somehow can restrain Wonder Woman and Flash too. Batman and Green Arrow are weaponless and tied to the wall. The bald man stands in front of them with satisfiled smile, his allies stand not far behind him, there are Cheetah, Captain Cold, Bane, some no name villains, and not too suprised Deathstroke is here too

“Deathstroke, what are you doing in here?”- Diana voices her question

“Mr Luthor there pays me very well”- he shrugs

“Yes, I do” – Luthor answers with a smug smile

“But if I remember correctly, you wasn’t one of who attecked us” – Clark asks weakly in his poor condition

“I didn’t” - Slade confirms

“The kid will chew your ears out later” – Oliver actually still has nerve to tease Slade although his position

“I will take the front seat for it” – Barry laughs where he is next to Diana

“But in case you didn’t say you’re here, kid will appear sooner or later” – Clark grimaces

“What do you mean?” – Bruce asks after awhile

“Hang out but seem like I’m late, absolutely the kid will find me and come”

“Oh shit” – Barry says but in amusement, he doesn’t think his front seat will come so soon

“Shit indeed” – Salde sighs

“What are you talking about? And stop that nonsense!” – Luthor who is left out the conversation finally can find his voice

“You just need to know your plan will be shut down, and soon”- Oliver answers in boring

“Really?”- Luthor rises his eyebrow mockingly

“You will see”- Superman shrugs

Batman keeps silent because he is thinking about what Superman said. There is noone can back up for them now, it’s classified mission so number of people know about it is limited down to all them here. And about the kid they were talking about, only one person can actually make sense and hold enough weight to make Slade said “ _Shit_ ”. Not waiting for him to think more, warehouse’s door opens and slim frame of Nightwing comes to their sight. He walks inside, confidence on each of his step, relax and seems like not caring about dangerous villians around him. When only one meter from Luthor, he stops and waves at him

“Night Mr. Luthor”

“Nightwing, what are you doing here?”- his voice still calm but he starts making his way to his allies

“It’s very coincidence that I’m in Metropolis. I wants to visit my favourite hero but then he was late and I receive your public massage that you have him so I come here to see. And not only him but others too, I see”

“You see him now, so can you leave us?”

“Why should I? And you can stop going to near them, they can’t help you either”

“What’s making you say that?”

“Hum... don’t know?” - he titles his head and shots the older man bright smile

“You are here yourself, aren’t you?”- Luthor asks with dangerous smile

“Maybe” - Nightwing shrugs

“Then we should move you out of this place, go and get him”- he gestures to his allies

Low thugs attack him first, Nightwing can deal with them easily, there’s no real challenge. Then he turns back to major villains and waves his fingers mockingly

“Take him” - Luthor gestures toward him and all others villains lung to him minus Deathstroke who is leaning against pillar near tied heroes. Luthor looks at him through his shoulder

“Why don’t you attack?”

“I prefer one on one. After Nightwing beats all of them, I will handle him”

“Uhm... can you guys come down and give a hand?”- Nightwing talks to the air while dodging hits

Two shadows jump down and fight instantly with Cheetah and Captain Cold, it means left Bane to him.

_‘_ _Well..._ _I’m_ _going home with at least bruises for sure, hope Will will take mercy and gives me a cup of hot chocolate’_

Dick realises two shadows, they are Ravenger and Midnighter, he doesn’t spend much attention to the others villains but the villain stands in front of him. So while fighting Bane with all his attention, he doesn’t dodge hit from Captain Cold on time, his hit freezes his left leg to the floor, immobile Nightwing’s famous fighting style. That gives Bane opportunity to give him a kick on left side, the impact sends him fly and hit hard to the wall, right near where Slade stands. His ears are ringing so he can’t really hear what others say, maybe they are shouting for him or calling his name, he has no idea.  
Nightwing slowly stands on his feet, one arm holds his side

“Today is the end of you, niño”

“I don’t think so”- Dick forces out his words

“Let’s see”

Bane lungs toward him, he hears Midnighter and Rose both shout to him

“Nightwing!”

And same shouts from his uncles and aunt, but who are you kidding? His side is hurt like hell! Bases on how he takes breath, one or two ribs break, and bases on how hard breathing right now hoefully none touches his lungs. Bane is nearer to him, one second the said man is ready punches his pretty face, next second still that man is lie flat on the floor with two baldes pinch him to the ground through his shoulders. Dick blinks dumbly to Deathstroke who stands above Bane’s body

“What’s are you doing, Deathstroke?” - Luthor yells from where he is busy dodge Rose’s attack. Midnighter is not far from them with tied Cheetah and Captain Cold next to him, he is ready to attack if not because of Slade’s interruption

“Change priority. Ravenger finishes it” - he gives command to his daughter and she happily does it, before the bald man can say anything else she hits him, hard to his tample, successfully brings him to darkness land

Slade turns back to Bane, who is growling at him

“What does it mean, Desthstroke?”

“Let’s say that you did what you mustn’t”

Then he pulls slades out Bane’s shoulders to takes them to new place - through Bane’s abdomen, he lets them there and takes out his gun instead, Slade shoots two cartridge- clips to many places like thighs, arms, hands and feet. Finnally he gives a blow to Bane’s head, makes him unconscious

While Slade takes time to make who hurts his son suffers, Midnighter and Ravenger released all the heroes, it means include Batman who stands face to face with him right now instead of taking care of Richard like others in this warehouse

“What is you intention?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you here?”

Slade keeps slient some seconds to think about what Bat’s meaning

_‘The no killing thing, I see. How naive for you Bat’_

Slade smirks behind his mask

“I don’t stop doing what I have done before. He pays and I do my job for my client”

“Dick will never accept that”- Batman steps threatenly toward him

“Do I need his acceptance to do my job? The answer is no” - Slade says back calmly, in this room only Richard can understand when Slade is furious: _calmer_ _means_ _angrier_

_‘You asks how_ _I know_ _? Well from experience_ _s_ _...’_

“He will not let you”

“Won’t he?”

Those two continues making other angrier, it’s not unexpected if next second they are at each other’s throat

Dick is where he sits, holds his side with one leg too cold to feel, call for his dad’s attention

“Dad?”

But sadly Slade doesn’t seem hear him, so he calls one more, bit louder

“Dad”

They keeps picking with each other, ignore him completely. Dick is hurt, cold, starving and his father ignores him, he calls louder than before

“Dad!”

Two men swipe their head to stare at his direction

“Hurt...” - Dick whispers but it’s enough for them to stop and walk toward then Slade sinks down next to him, while Bruce stands next to him

“Where?”- Slade asks gently

“Left side, leg too”

Slade signs and stands

“Come here, we will go home and let Will treats your wounds”

“But I can’t stand...” - he looks down at his lap

“Take my hand” - Slade gives Dick his hand to hold

“Carry me” - Dick looks up at him with both his arm rises high

Slade stunes, everyone keeps their silence but can’t hide giggles, everyone minus Batman

“No”

“But my leg is freezing...” - Dick waves his rising arms

“No” - although saying so, Slade still not stands straight up

“My leg is numb... my side hurts... - Dick is pouting at this point

Others wait for Slade’s reaction, they glance to Dick with unreable expression cause they never see him like this, never before them, then glance back to Slade with amused and curious expression

Not too much suprising of everyone, Slade bends down and gently pick him up, he adjusts to make Dick feels the most comfortable with his head put on crook of Slade’s neck

Rose giggles

“You spoils him”

“Hm” - Slade only gives her this answer

This time not only Rose but Midnighter and his uncles and aunt chuckle too

“You are spoiled too much”- Midnighter shakes his head

“He is my dad”- Dick sticks out his tongue

Others laugh out loud with his childish behaviour, even can make Slade laughs lightly

“What will we do with them?” - Green Arrow asks

“Let police handles them” – Diana says

“Want me to kill him?” - Ravenger points her katana at Luthor

“Please don’t, although I really hope you do it” - Dick respondes nonchalantly

“Nightwing, what do you mean?” - Deathstroke asks

“Ah~ nothing! Nothing at all! Shall we go?”

Dick changes topic, Slade drops it for now but his son will need to give him explanation later, full version

“Yes, despite of wanting to see domestic scenes between you and your dad, I will appreciate to be back to Watchtower, much” - Superman says weakly, he is drained because of that Kryptonite stone

“Sorry uncle Clark, M can you make a Door to Watchtower?” – he says apologetically

“Of course, not as if their location is secret”

The man says and makes a Door for all of them.

They walk out the Door and go straight to med bay, Barry and Diana lows the Man of Steel on table for Martian Manhunter checks him up. Others have no major wound, the worst is long and hollow cut on Oliver forearm. Slade carries him to next medical bed and slowly put him down but keeps hand on his lower back to support his weigh, Rose and Midnighter stand next to his side too. Barry takes care of his wound under criticism gaze of all three of them, Dick feels sorry for a poor man. After finishing treat all patients, finally Batman talks

“Dick”

“Mr. Wayne” - he nods politely

Everyone wisely keeps their mouth shut

“Deathstroke worked for Luthor”

“Yes, I’m aware”

“Do you know about this?”

“No, he didn’t tell me”

Then he looks up at his dad, a pout on his face

“You didn’t tell me you have work today”

“You didn’t ask”

“Still! You always tell me before you go, but not tonight”

“If you know it is about your uncles and aunts, will you let me go or use your ridiculous puppy eyes to ask me stay home or try to follow me?”

“Well... I know you won’t hurt them but I still want to know, no more secrets” – Dick mumbles

“No more secrets” _ Slade agrees easily, not a difficult task for him to tell his son about his work

Dick’s face lighten up, he hus his dad tightly

“You don’t against him?” Bruce asks

“Nope”

“He still kills” - Batman steps toward him, until he realises that he is towering the smaller man but Dick holds his gaze, looks straight to Batman’s eyes

“Yes, he still kills. I’m just trust him, trust his moral code that he won’t harm innocence people. Beside he always takes contract from not good people, and whom they want to kill are not good either” - Dick says calmly, he feels his dad’s hand runs circle on his back

“Who are you? You are not Nightwing” - Batman tights his fists

Midnighter and Rose see his reaction, they step in front of Dick and ready to defende for him

“I’m still Nightwing, still Richard John Grayson. Clark gives me this name and his bless to carry hero name from his planet, you have no right to judge me, only Clark can do with this mantle. Who are you that give you right to judge anyone deserves or not to be a hero? Only civillians can decide who deserves to be called hero”

“You’re blinded”

“Maybe, or I just open my eye when I have been in Bludhaven, there are not only black and white, there is gray between them. In gray area I can help people more with less wounds” - Dick leans on his dad’s side

“It’s my mistake to let you went on Spyral mission” - Bruce says with pain expression.

All of them already take off their mask, include the rogues

“You let me?” - Dick laughs

“So ridiculous, you know it Mr. Wayne. You didn’t let me, you made me!”

Dick stands and glares hard to his face

“Yes, my mistake”

“You know what? You’re right, that is a mistake, but not only on you but me too. Yours is that convinced me by yourself after I woke up instead of simply threw me to their base when I was unconscious, it will more convenient for you, won’t it? Mine is that not stay death but came back, eventhough my friends in Spyral asked me to stay with them, my mistake is came back to you, to your family for what? Nothing. Came back to see you shook hand with who mudered me like as if nothing happened! Yeah, so as you say, it was a mistake, the biggest one for both of us!”

Ranting all his thoughts, Dick is panting, Slade guides him to sit back on the cot, Dick looks at shocked face of Bruce in silence atmosphere. No one says anything for nearly a minute, then Midnighter clears his throat

“Who murdered you?”

“Well, we just met him” - he answer tiredly

“Which one?” - Oliver asks, his uncles and aunt eager to know too, this guy need to pay for what he did to their nephew!

“Luthor” - Rose growls

“You know?” - Slade asks his daughter without turning his head, he is still giving Dick comfort gesture

“He told Jericho when he couldn’t sleep because of the mattress, then he told me” - Rose looks at her brother in anything but blood with sympathy look

“Did Grath know?” – Slade asks next

“Absolutely not, if he knew Luthor can’t be here tonight” – she shakes her head

“Hm”

“What did he do to you?” - Clark asks

“Murdered me?” - Dick rises his eyebrow

“How?” - Diana asks while takes his cold and shaking hand to her hands and queezes them

“It’s nothing to tell”- he says quickly

“Richard, don’t lie. Talk to us, we want to know what this man did to you” - Barry says from where he sits nearer to Dick than before

“Kid, what happened?” - Slade titles his head for him to looks straight to calming grey eye

“Uhm... I should start from when I was back? Well as you’ve known that I died before, right?”

“Yeah, you went to undercover mission after that”- Barry says

“There’s something relate to it?” - Diana narrows her eyes

“Uhm... my faked death... Luthor -” - Dick is cut off by his uncle - J’onn

“It’s not a fake, Richard, I saw your memory. I know” - J’onn awkwardly hugs his nephew then steps back

Dick silents because there’s one more person believes that he actually died, believes that he didn’t fake his death, beside Alfred who had saw record from camera that night

“Richard” - Slade combs his hand through Dick’s black hair to comfort him. Dick can’t lie to the man who willingly to be his dad, to love and care for him

“I was trapped to a machine which linked to my heartbeat, the only way to turn it off was made my heart stopped. Luthor forced meds down my throat, my heartbeat was slower then stopped” - he mumbles to Slade’s chest, Dick hides his face in there

“You died...”- Oliver chokes out, his eyes moists

“Just some minutes... not long...”

“You died, not just because only in some minutes then you faked it. Richard, you died” - Clark says softly

“What happend after?” - Diana tries her best to calm down, because God! What did her nephew must to go through?

“I wake up two days later and was told that all of you though I was dead, I already had my funerals, each for each of my identities. Mr. Wayne convinced me to go undercover”

“You told that he convinced you to go undercover mission. How did he do that?”

Barry asks curiouly while Midnighter steps huge step toward Dick

“Uhm... Uncle J’onn?”

“Yes Richard?”

“Can you show them my memory? I don’t want to tell them myself” - Dick whispers

“I can”

Then he presses his balm to Dick’s forehead and everyone can see exactly what happened, everyone inlcudes Batman.

“You still came back to him after what he did to you” - Midnighter says slowly while his eyes pinch to Batman as well as anyone else in this room

“If not then where I could go?” - he smiles, but it’s cracking

“You could come to us” - Barry scoots closer to him with pained expression

“I didn’t want to burden any of you...”

“You will never be a burden to us” - Clark says next, because it’s true, his nephew can come to him or even come to his family whenever he wants, Kent’s family always welcomes him, Lois too

Dick keeps his smile when tears starts running down his cheeks

“Would you have welcomed me?”

“We will, always”- Diana hugs him

“We’re family, Dick, always” - Barry and Oliver, both stroking down his spine

“But not my family...”

“Richard...”- J’onn says

“You saw all my memory since I came back. You know how they treated me, how much they hated me or maybe even how much they wanted me keep staying death… my family, my friends...”

“That’s not true, Richard...” - Diana says that to comfort his nephew but she knows there’s no suck thing like the truth in there

“It’s true!” - at this point, Dick is a mess with his tears, he retreats from his aunt and uncles embrace, he doesn’t want them to see him like that, he wants to them only see him when he is their happy, energetic, confident nephew, nothing less. Dick feels muscle but genlte arms gather him to solid chest - his dad’s. Dick hides and lets his tears fall

Slade looks down at his son then to the man in black, he has hated that man since the first time he fired Dick, the man always asked and took but never gave anything to Dick, he doesn’t appreciate Slade’s son like with others. Then now with this thing? Slade really wants to kill this man, painfull and as slowly as he can but he won’t because Dick doesn’t want that man dies. Slade changes his stare to looks at Martian Manhunter

“Martian Manhunter. May you enlighten us what does Richard said mean?”

“It’s my honour. Let me show all of you”

He shows them all Dick had went through after he came back, every single word of everyone told him they can hear clearly. J’ onn withdraws his hand back and waits silently, no one says anything, but Slade

“Superman, can we use Justice League’s training room?”

“Yes, sure. But we?”

“I and Mr. Wayne there have something need to be solved” - Slade narrows his single eye  
Slade mumbles comfort words near his son’s ear then pass him to his brother and sister

“Look after him”

He turns back to Bruce

“Batman, shall we go?”

All of them walk to training room, which is on other wing, so they must walk past watch room, luckily only Black Canary on duty. She sees them then asks with confused expression

“What is going on?”

“Go to traning room” - Oliver gestures toward their destination

“But why?”

“You can go or not, stop questioning” - Midnighter says annoyingly

At the man’s voice, finally Dinah notices slim body be held in the larger man’s arms. Dick stops crying but she can see tear track literally on his cheeks and red eyes too

“I will go”

Dinah joins party trail to training room, when they come in, Bruce and Slade already stand face to face each other, a meter between them, in full gears

“Hand on hand combat, no weapon, nothing but skill and strenght. One rule, who beats other first is winner. Start when the coin touch the ground”

Slade tosses the coin to the air, both of them ready to fight instantly after the coin drops. Coin drops, fight starts. They punch, dodge, kick each other with no mercy. With others look like their abilities is equal, but with who professional in hand on hand combat like Oliver, Dinah and Diana, Slade is upper hand obviously. Slade has ignored many opportunities to beat Bruce, instead he attacks to different spot for Bruce takes time recovery his stand then continue attacking. As if Slade extends the fight purposely

Their fight has lasted nearly 20’ but not seem like reach to the end yet, Batman is panting while Slade is still calm on his feet. Dick calls from the bench where he shares with others

“Dad!”

“What?” - both of the men answer him on the same time, one is growling, one is calm and soft

Silence spread out the room, Bruce and Slade glare at each other

“Dad, can we have movie night?” – Dick walks wobbly to Slade

“Why are you asking me this now?” - Slade turns to face his son and ignores his component completely

“Well, I intend to hold it tonight....”

Before Slade can continue their conversation, Dick keeps going on on his one - sided conversation

“We can invite Jericho, Grath, A too. Hum... I think it’s the best if we hold in your wood house, the one we visited last month. It has beautiful scene with fresh air too. Ah right! We can have picnic outside too! Will -”

Slade cuts him off

“Richard”

“Yes?”

“Later”

“Uh uh no. You are avoiding it, if I let it later then you will forget it. We have M, Rose and you here now, so we only need to call Jericho, Grath, Will and A for our plan. Maybe Tiger too if he has time too” - Dick beams while tips toes around his dad

“Richard...” - Slade signs

“Dad... please? Family movie and picnic day after...” - Dick blinks his ridiculous eyelashes to increase power of famous puppy dog eyes

Slade is silent and looks straight to his son’s face, Dick looks straight back

“You can inform others about your plan”

“Thank you dad!” - Dick hugs him tightly

Slade hugs him back, he intentionly ignores chuckles from people in the room.

“You didn’t fight earnestly” - Bruce says agrily

“What are you saying, Batman? It’s a tied match” - Barry says what he thinks is the truth

“It’s not. You did have many change to serious hurt me or even kill me. Not under dozens”

“So you aware I did go easy on you?” - Slade smirks

“Why?”

Slade looks down his son who still hugging him

“I wanted to kill you”

The heroes shift at their position, Slade rolls his eye, as if they can stop him if he really wants to kill Batman, the heroes have no change against him

“But I didn’t, don’t misunderstand me, I did not because Richard will be sad if you die”  
Arms around his torso hug him tighter, Slade pats Dick’s head slightly

“You should feel lucky when you still can stand”

Midnighter makes a Door back to Slade’s safehouse in Bludhaven, before they go, Midnighter notices the heroes minus Batman‘s gazes glue to the father - son pair

“Need anything from him?” - Midnighter points at Dick and ask the heroes

“Actually, not Dick but him...” - Clark points at Slade

Slade rises his eyebrow but says nothing to interrupt

“We want to invite Dick’s family to visit Kent’s farm, for short holiday”

“We as in?”

“Me, Diana, Oliver, Dinah, Barry, Hal, J’onn, my parents and Lois too”

“And Richard’s family includes?” - he side glances to Batman still stands silently

“You, Mr. Wintergreen, Aflred, his brothers and sister, Damian and Cassandra”

“When?” - Rose peaks her head from behind Slade

“Weekend?”

“Sure! Me and Jericho are free all week!” - she beams

“How about you M?” - Dick titles his head up and asks

“We can go whenever we want” - he shrugs

“Great! Then next weekend??” - Dick asks his family

“Next weekend Richard” - J’onn says

“We should bring Wally and Roy too, don’t you think?” – Oliver

“Right! It will very fun!” - Barry and Oliver laugh and miss pain expression flew through Dick’s face

“What do you think if I ask Donna come with me?” - Diana asks him

“Really? It’s so wonderful! I haven’t seen her for too long!” - Dick quickly throws discomfortable matter behind his head to focus on Donna

“Then 5pm Saturday two weeks later at Kent’s farm?” - Clark questions to confirm one more

“Yeah!”

Then the day is set, Dick makes his leave with his family, leave behind the others

——— _Batman POV_ ————

When Dick appeared at warehouse, honestly I was worried for him, because why he was there by himself without any back up. Then Bane fought with him, my heart jumped to my throat when Dick was sent fly to the wall and Bane walked toward him. I wanted to dash out there to block attack absolutely will come to my son but I couldn’t. It went against of all I learnt, it was miscalculated, with that thought I stood still and watched Bane was nearer and nearer to Dick.

Fortunately, Slade was there to block Bane’s attack and help Dick. I felt relief but quickly was replaced by furious and disappointed when I witnessed Dick stand aside and watched Slade shot Bane, not that but also he has known what Slade does but didn’t stop the man. While glaring at Slade, I heard Dick called _‘Dad’_ , both I and Slade turned around and walked to him but Dick only considered Slade as his dad, not me. I was very furious, Dick’s dad was always be me! No one elase! But then that man came and replaced me and Dick let him! How can Dick left me and saw that man as his dad?

We went back to Watchtower and heard Dick told us about how he was before and after Spyral. I didn’t realise how much weight I put on Dick’s shoulder, I thought with his smile and kindly personality he already made everyone forgave him. I thought he could single handle himself without my help same as when he left me to solo, or when he left the cave after found out about Jason’s death, he always came back later with smile, kind and willing forgiveness. Always and always....

My guilt vanished quickly as when they came, I confronted him about Slade’s job for Luthor, so in fact he did know but didn’t do anything about it. He was not the sunshine boy I did take in years ago, he became someone so... ugly, so diffenrent, couldn’t distinguish black and white anymore. This is my mistake when I sent him to undercover mission at Crime Syndicate

Later I and Slade fought with each other, the mercenary really went easy on me, he aimed for kill but didn’t do it through, just extanding the time and gave me more minor wounds instead of major ones. Then I knew that because of Dick, he didn’t fight actually, I felt happy but not because of Slade but of Dick, he still cared about me, didn’t want me hurt, maybe we could fix our problem and come back to be father and son again

But my hope was shattered while nobody considered me or any my kids Dick’s family although there was Damian, Cassandra and Alfred. It was shattered more when Dick didn’t correct them and happily accepted their invitation. Then after Dick left, others in the room confronted me about the convinced I did with Dick, they blamed me and asked how could I do this to my own son. First instinct that I wanted to correct them Dick’s not my son but my ward, and I really wanted to tell this fact to Dick’s face in order to see his hurt expression, like he did with me long ago. But I managed to hold back, not wanted to make them angrier

The consequence was not out of my plan, all the heroes who consider Dick as their nephew, all gave me cold shoulder inlcuded Clark and Diana, they still communicated with me but only things related to work and nothing else.

I really hated my ward that this point, oh he’s not my ward anymore. He didn’t only take my son and daughter from me but now the league too. How ungrateful brat!

  
_———— 3nd POV ————_

Two nights after event on Watchtower, while Bruce is sitting in front of Batcomputer Alfred comes down to give him his dinner, his old friend stands next to him and puts down the tray

“Thank you Alfred”

“You’re welcome Master Bruce”

Alfred glances aside at the screen

“May I ask what are you doing which Nightwing’s code and Zeta Tube system?”

“Remove Nightwing’s information from Zeta Tube”

“Reason is?” - Alfred nearly sways at his feet, he can’t believe the man he sees as a son can treat his grandson like that. If he remove Nightwing’s code then when will Richard come if he is in emergency situation? He can’t let that happen

“He couldn’t draw distinction between white and black anymore, it blurs to him already. Beside he has Deathstroke the Terminator as his father, I can’t let someone like that has authority to access our Zeta Tube”

 _‘It can’t be....’_ \- Alfred narrows his eyes

“May I voice my throught Master Bruce?” - he asks politely

“Yes” - Bruce puts all attention on the bulter

“There’s anychange that the reason is you are jealous of Richard and Mr. Wilson?”

“No I’m not”

“Care to enlighten me?”

“He isn’t the same anymore, he knew Deathstroke still takes contracts but he didn’t do anything to stop it. Then he told about Luthor’s life as if it’s nothing. He left all of us to join this man, I can’t let him involve with any of us, he is a bad influence”

“You feel be replaced by Mr. Wilson as Richard’s father, am I right?”

“No”

“Bruce Wayne, answer me”

“... Yes”

“Ah I see. Then finally you can understand how Richard felt”

“What do you mean?”

“You wasn’t be father for the lad”

“I didn’t want to replace his father”

“Explain to me why you treated him with love and care some early years after you took him in then quickly change to a cold shoulder and more hasher to him in later years?”

“He disobeyed me”

“Did he? Or his thought and his action weren’t the same as you but still bring the same result?”

“I-”

“I’m not finish, you told the lad leave the house and gave me the key as if he was just your guest, this manor wasn’t his house and you didn’t welcome him anymore. After that you took more and more kids under you care and you showered them with all your love and care in your own way. The things that you didn’t consider offer to the lad”

“I didn’t, Jason-”

“You don’t try to lie to me, Bruce. Tell me if Richard was the one in rage and killed or hurt people like Master Jason did, did you forgive him and accept him back to your family as you did to Jason? Eventhough Jason came back was not your try but Richard’s”

“But-”

“You didn’t want to be Richard’s father, never have this thing either, you even made your point clear you didn’t adopt him. You was willing to be others’s father but not him, do you think how he felt? Like he was replaced again and again which the name is his that you rid of him and which position he did want but couldn’t have”

Bruce can’t say anything to what Alfred said to him

“Don’t take your jealous on Richard just because he finds a man who is really want to be his dad, the place that you refused to fill in”

Alfred walks away, leaves Bruce alone with his thought

Despite of what Alfref said, Bruce still removes Nightwing’s code from Zeta Tube without inform anyone include Justice League

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry because of I make Bruce so out of character!!! I know that I make him so toxic and wrong toward Dick but it's suitable for this fic's sake....


End file.
